Stuck In Love
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: How in the world could Tucker and Jazz ever work as a couple? Why are they perfect for each other? This story will explore such lovely questions.  TxJ and some DxS for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**You'll notice, that the first three pages of this new fic are the same as the drabbles, Dark and Hero (if you read them), but after that, it's something new. This of course is a TxJ fic, as I am totally enamored with the couple...obviously. There will be DxS thrown in for good measure for those who need the DxSness. I realize TxJ is not very popular and don't expect a lot of backing for this story, therefore, if you read and like it, let me know...please. And if some how I convert you to loving TxJ...then w00t!!**

Stuck

Jazz was a perfectionist. She knew she was smart. She knew she was going to be successful. She had her future planned to the smallest detail, yet allowed for variables so not to upset the delicate balance of her life.

Her plans were like intricate calculations, carefully measured and tested in theory. There were few surprises, few things to throw her off balance. She liked life that way. Predictable and sane, different than her parents. More than anything, she wanted to be different than her parents.

Jazz was also a Fenton, with which came little strange personality quirks and obsessions. She felt that hers were reasonable. She was intellectual and reasonable, and then Danny happened, or more specifically Danny's accident in the ghost portal which gave him ghost powers.

She prided herself on her quick thinking and adaptability, yes she frowned on her parent's ghost hunting craziness, but she cared about her brother more, and through him, learned that several of her parent's hypothesizes were flakier than she'd first thought.

Ghosts were smarter, quicker, more dangerous than anything they could imagine. The world those ghosts came from was strange and frightening.

Everything she had believed as firm fact, that her parents were insane and she wasn't, was tipped on its side. She learned that it wasn't just people, but the world itself was unstable!

She put aside her sensibilities. She put aside her distaste of the ghost hunting insanity which ran in her blood, and she embraced it. She adjusted her interests, though only slightly, so she could be of use to her brother. Practicing self defense, always being on alert, studying and studying and feeling very insecure.

The truth was, Danny didn't need her. Oh yes occasionally she was good for hiding his secret, coming to the rescue with plausible explanations, but he didn't need her. He had Tucker and Sam and she was in the way. She was a silent partner of Team Phantom, forced to be content to watch from the sidelines with an increasingly troubled heart.

She was alone. She loved books, but they didn't love her back. She loved her parents but they had a very tenuous grasp on reality. She loved her brother, but he didn't need her to interfere with his life, and so Jazz was alone.

Somehow, the things which had mattered most to her, getting out of Amity Park, away from her parents ghost obsession, and having a normal life of her own, became unimportant.

Jazz had prided herself on being well adjusted, and she didn't know how to readjust. She would think that she was back on track and then there would be a ghost attack, or she would walk in on her brother and his friends during study sessions and the feelings of being unsettled and lonely would shroud her in darkness.

And so, she often found herself sitting in the dark, in her room. Crying her eyes out. She was…alone, but not as alone as she would like to have thought, and her life was about to change.

* * *

Tucker adjusted his glasses, patted the PDA in his left pocket and made sure his IPod was firmly in place as he started up the stairs to Danny's room. He was in a good mood, well he was always in a good mood. He had very little to complain about and really, Tucker didn't allow much to get him down. He lived his life on the sunny side of the street. 

Sam said his heart was filled with helium, and it was true to an extent, it was hard to bring Tucker down, and keep him there, but the sounds he heard while passing Jazz's room, put a rock on his light heart.

Jazz's light sobbing was something he'd been hearing more of in the last few months and he was worried. Danny shrugged it off, saying, "She's a girl! She's my sister! She's an alien." Sam shrugged it off, saying, "Yeah some girls cry I guess."

Danny's excuse for failing to realize something was wrong with Jazz was pure cluelessness. He saw his sister as unshakable and figured she was probably indulging in some new sort of therapy. He told Tucker that Jazz was strong, well adjusted, happy, not to worry.

Sam was simply at a loss. When Tucker brought the situation to her attention she got angry, but the truth was she didn't know how to approach Jazz. Sam wouldn't have appreciated people meddling in her affairs, therefore she considered it common courtesy to let Jazz deal with whatever her problem was, as she saw fit.

Tucker was troubled. It wasn't as though he always heard her crying, but the fact that he had, on several occasions heard her heart broken sobs, or caught her tear stained face as she ran from the bathroom to her room, or emerged from the Casper High library looking pale and sad, weighed down his mirthful heart and made his time at Danny's house uncomfortable because all he could think of, was she was hurting, and no one bothered to see if she was okay, they just assumed, because she was Jazz that she was fine.

So, Tucker stood outside Jazz's bedroom door debating on his next move. He had to do something. He couldn't let things go on any longer, and so he built up his courage and he knocked. The crying stopped and there was silence.

"Who is it?" came Jazz's voice, soft and uncertain.

Tucker swallowed hard then squeaked. He had to clear his throat so he could answer firmly, "It's Tucker. Can I…Can I come in?" He was met with silence. He grabbed his hat off his head and clutched it has he waited. Just as he was sure she wasn't going to answer, the door opened and he looked into the clear and beautiful red rimed eyes of Jazz Fenton.

"What do you need?" she asked softly.

Tucker was stunned. He was like a rabbit staring up at the hawk who was about to swoop down and eat him. "I-I-I," he stammered. "I heard you crying and um, are you okay?"

Jazz lowered her eyes to the floor and she shrugged her shoulder. "I didn't know anyone could hear. I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" Tucker gave her a strange look and shook his head.

Jazz looked up at him and the look of disbelief on his face. "I'll try to be more quiet in the future." She started to close the door and Tucker stopped her.

"No," he said loudly and she gave him a startled look. "You didn't disturb me, well, yeah you did, but not like that." He took a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

Jazz bit her lip as she looked at Tucker thoughtfully. He continued to hold her gaze unflinchingly, but she could practically see him shaking in fear. She smiled slightly. "I will be," she finally answered.

Tucker closed his eyes. "D-do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Jazz asked and suddenly Tucker felt stupid and small as he dared to open his eyes and look at her. Who did he think he was, attempting to comfort this beautiful, sophisticated and strong creature? He felt like nothing before her, like the joke people often made of him.

"What's bothering you," Tucker answered as he flicked his gaze from her face to the floor, preparing for rejection or derision filled laughter.

Jazz looked at him thoughtfully for a moment then stepped back and opened her bedroom door.

Tucker blinked up at her in surprise then moved a few steps into Jazz's room. He smiled slightly. He'd seen the inside of Jazz's bedroom on rare occasions. It was pink and girly and well Tucker didn't have any sisters, he didn't have any siblings at all, unless you counted Sam, and she couldn't be called a girly girl. It seemed very Jazz like. He liked it, not that he'd want to live in a pinky frilly room, but it was nice all the same.

Jazz smiled wryly as she motioned for him to sit at her desk, then sat on the edge of her bed and looked at him. She pulled a few tissues from the box on her nightstand and wiped her face, not without a few feelings of embarrassment then looked down at her hands and fiddled with the tissues, she figured she should be assertive and begin the conversation, but then she decided that Tucker was the one knocking on her door, she wanted him to break the silence first.

Tucker watched the fall of hair over Jazz's face. Her usual headband was missing and she was in a slight bit of disarray. Jazz was never in disarray, even when she was involved in a ghost fight, she always remained unruffled. He looked around her room thoughtfully. It was extremely neat and orderly, but something about it was sterile and unlived in, and he wondered what had come over him that made him knock on her door. She was way out of his league in every way shape and form.

"Ummm," he started, realizing that she was waiting for him to talk. "So I heard you crying and wanted to make sure you're all right."

Jazz smiled as she kept her eyes down on her fingers. "I'm fine, Tucker," she lied sweetly. "I do appreciate your concern. It's very nice of you to come in here and…"

"Liar," Tucker interrupted. "You're lying." Jazz gave him a stunned look and opened her mouth she closed it as Tucker continued. "I've been watching you for like the past two months and you're not fine."

Jazz sighed. "Trust me," she said. "I'm fine. Really."

"So why have you been crying?" Tucker asked then swallowed hard. "Boy problems?" Jazz grinned at him and his skin darkened in a blush.

"No," she answered. "I haven't been having boy problems. Mostly because there are no boys for me to have problems with. I've just been feeling socially isolated, and really Tucker, it's not particularly easy to bring people into my social circle."

"Why?" Tucker asked as he looked at Jazz in bewilderment. He saw her as popular. She was well liked and active at school. How could she possibly be lonely?

Jazz took a deep breath. "Tucker look at my parents. They're insane."

"So are mine," Tucker told her. She smiled at him and he smiled in return, Tucker thought Jazz's smile was amazing, though he did his best to stomp down the warm feelings bubbling up from his heart for her. Crushing on Jazz was ridiculous.

"Tucker," Jazz said as she laughed cheerfully. "You're parents are normal. Perfectly normal. There is no way they can compare to mine." Tucker shrugged and she continued to smile.

"Yeah, but Sam and I don't care," he said. "We like your parents."

"And you know Danny's secret," she pointed out and Tucker frowned. "I can't have people coming in and out of my life. Protecting Danny is very important to me and anyone who's close to me for long…well…unless their idiots like my parents, they're going to put two and two together…"

Tucker sighed and shrugged one shoulder. "You're smart, I'm sure you could figure something out."

Jazz shook her head. "Anyone worth being friends with would be sharp enough to figure it out."

Tucker raised his eyebrows and was about to say something in response when Jazz interrupted. "That sounded really snobbish didn't it?"

"Kinda," Tucker admitted and Jazz sighed she looked at Tucker for a bit.

"I'm fine," she finally told him. "I've been a little sad lately, but really I'm good. I am well adjusted and balance, and I'll work things out. I've just lost my footing a little and have had trouble getting back on an even keel, but I'm certain that once I figure out how to balance Danny's secret, my parent's craziness, and my change in perspective, that I'll be just fine."

"Okay," Tucker said but made no attempt to stand. He just sat there and looked at her, leaving Jazz feeling a little odd since she considered herself equal to any situation. Somehow she didn't see how she could work around this. What more did Tuck want.

"You know," Tucker finally said. "You can hang around with us."

Jazz shook her head violently. "No way," she said. "Danny would be miserable and I would be miserable. I love him, don't get me wrong, but Danny and I can only be in the room together so long before we start getting on each other's nerves. It's a psychological response to the fact that we're siblings."

"Okay," Tucker replied then looked around the room nervously. "You could always, you know, hang out with me." Jazz smiled and he started to feel like a little bug. He didn't mind what people thought of him most of the time, but for some reason, Jazz's opinion mattered.

"It's so sweet of you to offer," Jazz began, but Tucker said something which completely trumped her opposition to the idea.

He cleared his throat and said quickly, "Besides if we're hanging out together, that leaves Danny and Sam alone with each other more often, and then maybe they'll admit that they're in love, finally."

Jazz took a deep breath. "Okay," she agreed. "We can hang out sometimes."

Tucker suddenly felt like she was doing him a favor instead of things being the other way around. He smiled nervously. "So want to go to the movies or something?"

"Uh," Jazz said uncertainly then turned and looked at the calendar on the wall behind her, as if to consult her busy schedule. The truth was, she was caught a little off guard and thought that Tucker's offer to hang out was nothing more than a social pleasantry.

"It's not like a date or anything," Tucker, who misread her hesitation as turning him down for a date, began. "Just a movie among friends."

Jazz did her best to hid the blush rising up in her cheeks by smiling. "I didn't think it was a date, Tucker," she laughed, and he felt like a bug once again.

"Okay," Jazz said as she stood. "Movies it is. What are we going to see?"

"Attack of the Killer Zombies From Mars Four," Tucker told her then smiled as she grimaced.

"Sounds awesome," she said as she walked to the door. Tucker narrowed his eyes at her in amusement then started out of her room before pausing. She looked at him inquisitively for a moment.

"I-I umm," he said as he pointed down the hall. Jazz's eyes clouded and he sighed. "I was gonna tell Danny and Sam, but.." he shrugged. "Forget it. Let's go." Jazz smiled again, wondering exactly what was going on, and if going to the movies with Tucker was the wisest course of action.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tucker realized, as he sat beside Jazz in the movie theater, sharing a tub of lightly salted, lightly buttered popcorn, that if Sam and Danny knew he was sitting in a theater about to watch a movie called The Life of a Pioneer Woman, that he'd never be able to live it down. One thing he was grateful for, or on another level, missed, was the lack of the pre-movie popcorn fight Sam always initiated.

Tucker looked at Jazz who was studiously reading a pamphlet on upcoming features she'd snagged from the ticket desk and smiled slightly, he suddenly had the urge to ruffle her calm and mature demeanor.

He watched covertly as she flipped the pamphlet over then he struck, throwing a piece of popcorn that rebounded off her forehead. He looked away quickly as she put the pamphlet down, then looked back toward her in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a perfectly serious, straight face, full of innocence. Jazz regarded him thoughtfully for a moment.

"I just got hit by popcorn," she told him softly. Her eyes skimmed the theater warily.

Tucker shook his head. "A lot of immature people go to movies," he told her with a dead pan expression. "You probably got stuck in the crossfire of a popcorn throwing war."

Jazz looked at him in amusement for a moment before reaching for a handful of popcorn. She looked at him sweetly, popped one piece in her mouth and threw another at his forehead. Tucker opened his mouth in shock and she took the opportunity to throw a kernel into his mouth. She giggled quietly at the look on his face as he chewed, then put her fingers to her lips and hushed him as the theater darkened and the previews started.

Tucker watched her for a moment then mercilessly forced back the burgeoning feelings he felt toward Danny's sister. He told himself that she was like Sam, sister material. The problem was, that Jazz was nothing like Sam. He wanted to crack Jazz's cool exterior and see if the hints of the wickedly funny girl he'd glimpsed only briefly, really existed.

He forced his attention away from Jazz and made himself to look around the theater. It was filled with girls and he grinned. There was something to be said for going to chick flicks.

* * *

Jazz smiled as the credits rolled and the dim lights of the theater came up. She turned and looked at the expression of disgust on Tuck's face and chuckled.

"I take it you didn't like the movie," she said teasingly.

Tucker shrugged his shoulder. "I've seen worse," he admitted as he looked around the theater. Jazz smiled in amusement as she watched him scoping out all the girls.

"I do have to say though," he said wistfully as he watched Paulina and Star walk by. "There is an advantage to movies like this." Jazz shook her head at him then stood and stretched. Tucker looked away before his girl crazy attention could be caught by the sight of Jazz's lithe body as she reached up, her blue shirt lifting and exposing the skin of her mid drift, but he his attention was caught anyway, and the vision was seared into his mind.

"So what's the advantage?" Jazz finally asked as they walked out of the theater and blinked at the blinding sunlight.

"What?" Tucker question in confusion. His attention already caught by a group of giggling girls in micro miniskirts.

"Of going to see a movie that doesn't have gratuitous violence?" Jazz asked as she frowned after the group of girls. She thought they were a little too obvious, but supposed she could understand why Tucker would find them interesting.

Tucker smiled at her wolfishly and she rolled her eyes. "Girls," he answered. "That and the gratuitous nudity."

Jazz gave him a strange look. "There wasn't any nudity in the movie," she informed him worriedly.

"Ah," Tucker said as they started walking toward Jazz's car. "Maybe we weren't watching the same movie."

"Oh geeze, Tuck," Jazz groaned as she unlocked the doors. "You really need a girlfriend."

Tucker laughed as he dug his PDA out of his pocket. "Yeah I know."

"And maybe you'd be more successful in getting a girl to give you the time of day if you got rid of that thing," Jazz told him as she shook her head.

"What?" Tucker asked as he gave her a wide-eyed look then clutched the PDA to his chest. "Not my baby. I'd never give baby up for anyone."

"Not even someone you love?" Jazz asked gently, unable to keep the softness from her eyes.

Tucker frowned as he looked down into the glowing screen on his PDA, which was displaying a message from Danny wanting to know where the hell he was. He flicked his cell phone back on and shrugged. "Anyone worth loving, would love me back," he finally answered. "And if someone loved me, they'd never ask me to give up my PDA."

"That's a rather mature take," Jazz started then frowned as Tucker's phone rang.

"It's Danny," Tucker informed her. "What do you want me to tell him?"

Jazz blinked in bewilderment. "The truth?" she offered. Tucker snorted then answered the phone.

* * *

Danny growled as he tried to focus on his math homework. He looked up at Sam who was fully absorbed in a word problem. Her hair was tucked behind her ear, her eyebrows were furrowed, and she was biting her lip in thought. Danny sighed wistfully as he wondered if her lips were as soft and tasted as sweet as they appeared. She looked up at him and he scowled.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, self consciously untucking her hair from behind her ear.

"I'm wondering where the hell Tucker is," he answered irritably. He needed Tucker there to buffer the attraction he felt for Sam. As long as Tucker was around, Danny could keep himself from being completely distracted with thoughts of toughts that usually involved kissing and lots and lots of touching Sam. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Sam gave him an irritated look. "How should I know? Why don't you call him?"

Danny grumbled under his breath, which forced Sam to give him a worried look before turning her attention back down to her math homework. She wanted to know where Tucker was too, though she wasn't as frantic.

Sam treasured her time alone with Danny, and actually looked forward to moments of giddy attraction. It was nice not having sweet, romantic, hopeful moments broken up by Tucker's teasing remarks. She also liked to be able to just look at Mr. Clueless without Tucker giving her hell and making her uncomfortable and fearful that some how she'd be outed about her feelings for Danny.

"He's not answering his phone," Danny growled, giving the phone a look as if it offended him personally.

Sam looked at her watch and bit her lip worriedly. Danny and growled in frustration as he picked up his cell phone and sent Tucker a text message.

"He should have been here over an hour ago," Sam told Danny, now she was beginning to worry. Tucker was extremely punctual, and when all else failed, he was too connected electronically to not call to let them know he was running late.

"Maybe he got grounded," Danny said absently and Sam shook her head. Tucker didn't get grounded. His parents were extremely lenient.

"Ghost?" Sam asked then shivered, worrying herself at the prospect of Tucker being taken by a ghost. Danny picked up the phone again. He held Sam's worried gaze as he listened to the phone ring and finally Tucker answered.

"Hey Danny," came Tucker's blithe response.

"Where the hell are you?" Danny growled, still holding Sam's gaze, unable to look away. He really needed Tuck here or he knew he'd say something stupid like, "Oh Sam you're so hot" or "Can I bite your lip instead of you biting your lip".

"Ha ha funny thing," Tucker answered. "I went to the movies and forgot to call." He laughed nervously.

Danny blinked and told Sam, "He says he went to the movies."

"What?" Sam asked as she wrinkled up her nose, which darkened Danny's mood further. He thought it was adorable when Sam wrinkled up her nose.

"A movie," Tucker answered, having heard her.

"Alone?" Sam quizzed as she took the phone from Danny, an electric jolt snapping between them as her fingers brushed his. Danny rubbed his fingers on the leg of his pants to still he ache to take her hand, and maybe kiss her palm. Sam frowned sadly, thinking he was trying to irradiate her touch .

"No," Tucker answered then sighed.

"I thought you were coming over to Danny's house to study," Sam said as she looked up at Danny again and found him staring at her with a rather intense expression. She looked away, feeling breathless and Danny interpreted that she read the attraction in his eyes and was disgusted.

"I did," Tucker answered tiredly. "But I heard Jazz crying so I asked her what was wrong and we talked and…and we decided to go catch a movie."

Sam blinked for a moment as her mind processed what Tucker told her and then she shook her head. "You're on a date?"

"A date?" Danny asked then grinned. "Tuck's on a date?"

"No!" Tucker said forcefully. "We're just hanging out. You know. Friends."

Sam looked at Danny a minute then sighed. "Since when are you and Jazz friends?"

"Jazz?" Danny asked as he took the phone. "You're with Jazz?"

Tucker sighed. "Yes. I am in her car. We are pulling up to your house right now." Danny jumped off the bed and ran to the window, Sam following close behind. They watched as Jazz and Tucker exited the car then looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Danny asked Sam, who merely shrugged her shoulders. He threw the phone on the bed then walked out of his room. Sam waited a moment before following.

* * *

Jazz frowned as she drove home, and listened to Tucker being grilled by Danny and Sam. She would have liked to discuss the movie with him, and felt a little irritated at her brother for interrupting what had turned out to be a good time.

She looked up at his room as she parked the car, and could tell by the look on Danny's face through the window, that he was less than pleased. She didn't know why it should matter to him who Tucker hung out with, but she also knew why Danny wanted Tucker around.

In the brief time she'd spent with Tuck one on one, and considering what she'd observed over the years, both Danny and Sam took Tucker for granted. Though they obviously loved him too. Sometimes, they ignored him, belittled him and treated him as if he was of little value. She didn't think they did it on purpose, but…but it bothered her. Jazz smiled at the worried look on Tucker's face as he hung up the phone and she walked to the door with him.

"Danny's upset?" she asked.

"Naw," Tucker answered. "They were just worried about me. They tend to do that."

Jazz raised her eyebrows. "Really." She was about to open the door when it swung open and she was met with a rather angry looking Danny.

"What's with this hijacking my friends?" Danny asked her angrily. Jazz looked at Tucker a minute then opened her mouth to answer.

"She didn't hijack me," Tucker said before Jazz could form the words. "I stopped by her room to check on her and she just seemed like she needed a friend and so…"

Jazz frowned as Tucker outlined his motives. It was a pity thing. He hadn't really wanted to spend time with her, he'd simply felt sorry for her. She sighed almost in irritation then started to push past Danny to go to her room.

"And I like her," Tucker continued, causing her to pause. "Jazz and I are friends, and I'm sorry if you have a problem with that Danny, but tough. Jazz and I are going to hang out in her room and you know what? You're not welcome." Tucker looked at Jazz who smiled slightly. She doubted that Tucker really wanted to hang out in her room, but the look on Danny's face was priceless, so she played along.

"Come on Tuck," she said as she finished pushing past Danny and started up the stairs. "I'll show you that problem I've had with my lap top…" Tucker didn't look at Danny as he slid past him and followed Jazz upstairs. Sam was standing at the top of said stairs with an amused look on her face and he stuck out his tongue at her.

"Way to piss off the ghost boy," she teased.

"Well he needs to be pissed off sometimes," Tucker replied as he returned Sam's soft smile. "The world doesn't always have to revolve around him."

Sam looked from Tucker to Jazz. "So this is a just friends thing?" she asked.

Jazz blushed slightly but held herself with grace. "Are you and Tucker just a friends thing?" she asked. Sam opened her mouth and Jazz raised her eyebrows. She looked at Tucker a minute then went into her room.

"Are you mad at me?" Tucker asked softly. Sam smiled and shook her head and Tucker sighed in relief.

"And Danny's fine with it too," she said. "He's just been in a cranky mood all day." Tucker smiled wickedly and was about to say something when he turned to see Danny making his way up the stairs.

"Just go," Sam said as she pushed Tucker toward Jazz who was waiting at the door of her bedroom looking very uncertain. "I can deal with Mr. Drama on my own."

"I'm sure you can," Tucker teased then walked past Jazz into her room. Jazz looked at Sam for a second then at Danny who glared back. She lifted her chin and shut the door with a firm click.

Danny watched Jazz close her door then looked at Sam, almost accusingly. "What?" she asked. "Jazz needs friends too you know."

"Not_ my_ friends," Danny growled. "What's next? Am I going to come home and find all of you holed up in her room trying on make up and giggling or something?"

Sam looked at Danny worriedly for a moment then smiled. "No," she said. "We'd do that in your room. Jazz's room gives me nightmares, and more likely than not I'd be turning Tucker Goth again, or Jazz. Jazz would look cool as a Goth."

Danny put his arm around Sam as they walked back to his room. He did his best not to feel to giddy as her hip bumped against his leg. "Jazz wouldn't let you dress her as a Goth unless you let her dress you as a princess."

"Well that's not happening," Sam replied dryly as she leaned against him.

"You'd look cute as a princess," Danny teased.

"You'd look cute as a Goth," Sam said almost seductively and Danny swallowed hard. "All your little fan girls think so."

"Danny Fenton does not have any fan girls," Danny laughed beginning to feel uncomfortable with the light flirting, but not wanting to go back to his bad mood or really back away from the adrenaline rush he got when Sam would flirt with him. He knew she was just doing it to make him feel better. "And I think Phantom is Goth enough don't you?"

Sam laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "A few piercing would be nice," she told him, then continued to muse. "Maybe some black eyeliner. I'd suggest leather, but nothing's hotter than Danny Phantom in his spandex hazmat, except maybe Danny Fenton in skin tight leather…only leather is gross so fake leather. Pleather pants with boots and a black tee shirt. Mmm yum!"

"What?" Danny asked as he looked at Sam in shock.

"I'm just giving you a hard time," she said in exasperation then frowned at the thought that Danny was so horrified at the thought of her thinking he was hot.

"You think I'm hot?" Danny questioned, looking at Sam like she'd grown three heads. He wondered if he should tell her that he thought she was hot.

Sam sighed heavily. "I'm just teasing," she told Danny who sat down and shifted uncomfortably.

"I know you're teasing," Danny said quickly as he took his place in front of his homework and tried not to look at Sam.

"Yeah," she agreed as she picked up her pencil and smiled as she looked at the math problem she'd been working on. "Besides, you're hot just like you are." She didn't bother too look up to see Danny blushing fiercely as he buried his attention in his math book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tucker groaned as Jazz pulled him off of the park bench he collapsed after the run Jazz made him take with her.

"Come on lazy bones," Jazz laughed as she took his hand and pulled. "We need to keep your muscles warm."

"You're more evil than Sam!" Tucker complained as he stood and looked at Jazz tiredly. They'd become really good friends within the last few weeks, though Jazz did keep what seemed like a professional distance between them. Tucker was always conscious that Jazz was two years older and Danny's sister. He supposed it was a good thing, but he also wished that Jazz would relax a little more.

He liked Jazz, a lot. She was fun and funny, but the moment she and Tucker relaxed and began to feel happy, she's pull away and start lecturing Tucker about one thing or another. Today she decided that Tucker was out of shape, and as a member of Team Phantom, and as his friend, she decided he needed to work on his physical fitness.

While Tuck thought her sudden demand for fitness was just Jazz's way to be superior and point out that she was older and knew more, Jazz's motives were a little different. Firstly, she had decided that she needed to become a little more active and she didn't want to start a new exercise regimen alone. Secondly, Tucker had become a huge bone of contention, without him being truly aware of it, and Jazz loved nothing better than to get under Danny's skin. And thirdly, Jazz genuinely enjoyed spending time with Tucker. She liked him, a lot, maybe too much she reasoned, but she felt she could handle the strange threads of attraction which found their way into her consciousness.

Sometimes, when they were just sitting quietly enjoying each other's company, Jazz wondered what it would be like to kiss Tucker. She figured he'd probably die of shock on the spot, though she doubted he'd be horrified. She conceded that if she indulged in her curiosity, that things would end badly, and she finally understood why Danny and Sam danced around each other when they were clearly head over heels in love with each other. Being in love with your best friend was frightening…not that Tucker was her best friend, well, yeah he was, but well she wasn't in love with him, she simply had a minor and tiny little crush on him.

Jazz squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she acknowledged that she had a crush on Tucker. She wanted to cry. Having a crush on Danny's friend just wasn't appropriate, not only that he was too young for her. Yeah, so he was smart and he made her laugh. There had to be more. He dressed badly for one thing and he looked at other girls entirely too much and his mind definitely followed only one track.

"You know what?" she said out of the blue. Tucker looked at her curiously. "We should find you a girlfriend."

"What?" Tucker asked in shock. Not that he'd object, it just seemed strange to hear those words coming from Jazz. He freely acknowledged the fact that he was attracted to her. He wasn't afraid of his feelings, he was afraid of her reaction to them, so he hid them.

Tucker realized that he finally understood why Danny and Sam were stalled, even though he considered the situation completely different. It was scary to risk losing the object of your affection. He had no fear of rejection, he'd been through it a million times, but well if Jazz rejected him, it would mean something. He knew he'd never take the risk.

"A girlfriend," Jazz repeated to him happily. "We should find you a girlfriend."

"Why?" Tucker asked then wanted to kick himself. Yeah, he had to admit, he saw Jazz as his girlfriend even though she wasn't and the reality hurt, the idea that she wanted to find him a girlfriend hurt.

Jazz felt proud that she'd come up with a great way to combat her attraction for Tucker. If he was taken, then he'd be completely off limits. Granted, she would lose a bit of his time, but she was confident that they would be able to remain friends, besides, she wanted to see Tucker happy.

"What we need to do first is work on your appearance," she began as she swiped the hat off his head.

"Give that back!" Tucker growled as she held the red beret away from him.

"You don't need this thing, Tuck," she said. "You cling to it like it's a security blanket or something."

"I like my hat," Tucker told her defensively as he stopped trying to reach for it and waited calmly for it's return. He smiled slightly as he watched Jazz put it on her own head. He knew he'd give her the hat with no problem in exchange for her heart, but he had to put the mushy sentiment aside, he needed his hat.

"You're too confident to rely on this thing," Jazz continued.

"Have you considered, Delilah," Tucker growled as he swiped the hat off her head and replaced it on his head. "That maybe my strength comes from my hat?"

Jazz gave him an amused look. "I don't believe that," she said then swiped the glasses off his face. "Have you considered contacts?"

"No," Tucker said in annoyance as he looked back at her myopically.

Jazz smiled at him gently as she put her hand on the side of his face. "You have beautiful eyes, Tuck." His mouth went instantly dry and he began to wonder if she wasn't simply play him in order to get her way.

"We could grow out your hair a little," she said softly. "Do some cornrows or something."

Tucker shook his head. "I like me like this, Jazz. Why should I change? I think I'm cute as I am."

Jazz sighed as she looked at him. "Yellow long sleeve shirt. Red hat. Green cargo pants. Green combat boots. Hmmmm not really that attractive, Tuck."

Tucker straightened his hat on his head and Jazz replaced his glasses. "Is it really that bad?"

"As your friend," Jazz told him gently as she made sure the glasses were straight. "I am obligated to tell you that while you're not entirely bad, you just don't reach your full potential."

"I-I guess I could try something different," Tucker replied. He was hypnotized by her turquoise eyes, if anyone had beautiful eyes it was her. Sometimes, it scared him to even look into her eyes, partly because he was scared that she'd see right through him, and partly because she was so beautiful it was frightening.

"Really?" Jazz said happily.

"But the hat stays," Tucker warned feeling charmed by her demeanor. "I'm not letting go of the hat."

Jazz put her arm through his as they started walking. "Okay," she said. "We can work around the hat."

"Good," he said then frowned. He loved the feel of her on his arm, he'd grown a few inches so he was just slightly taller than she was, and even though he knew she wasn't she seemed petite, fragile and in need of his protection.

"And then," she continued her stomach and heart twisting at the thought. "The girls won't be able to resist you. In fact, I think the goal will be to find you a date for the Valentines day dance."

"What about you?" Tucker asked then bit his tongue, scared that Jazz would think he was asking her, though he would in a heartbeat if he thought she'd say yes.

"I'll find a date," she answered with assurance. Tucker nodded but wanted to be sick. He didn't want to see her dating someone else. He didn't want to date someone else. He wanted her. He was in so much trouble.

She looked into his eyes, smiled and was instantly captivated. She was in so much trouble. She refused to allow this to happen. She was not going to have a thing for Tucker. She was not going to have a thing with Tucker. She would find him a girl, and herself a boyfriend and that was going to be the end of it.

* * *

"Ah look," Danny said coolly as Tucker showed up at the Nasty Burger thirty minutes later. "It's the traitor. Hello, Tucker howse the new best friend."

"Don't be a jerk Danny," Sam growled as she kicked him under the table. "This whole jealous of Jazz thing is stupid."

"Thanks Sam," Tucker said breathlessly as he sat. "She made me go running with her."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "How'd she convince a sloth to run?" Tucker shrugged his shoulders and Sam narrowed her eyes trying to read his expression, but he looked down at the table before she could read anything in his face.

"What have you too been up to?" Tucker asked as he made himself a little more comfortable in the booth. He did his best to make things seem like old times, all the while yearning to be with Jazz and feeling guilty for not wanting to spend time with his best friends.

"Nothing," Danny finally answered as he relaxed and let go of the anger he was holding. He was getting used to spending time with Sam, and though the attraction was excruciating, it was still nice to be with her.

Tucker smiled at the look on Danny's face as he watched Sam walk across the restaurant for their food. He decided it was better not to tease the lovebirds. He knew now how painful unrequited love felt and he just couldn't find pleasure in prodding Danny and Sam.

"You guys going to the V-day dance?" he asked quickly after Sam returned with their orders, deciding maybe he should get them together.

Sam grimaced as she shook her head and sipped at her soda. "I think I'm going to by pass it this year, Tuck."

"You by passed it last year," Tucker teased. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I think we should hang out like we did last year," Danny suggested, remembering how he'd almost found the courage to kiss Sam, maybe this year he'd actually do it and be damned with the consequences.

"If I don't have a date, sounds good," Tucker said quickly. "Jazz thinks I need a girlfriend and.." Both Sam and Danny started choking, Sam on her soda and Danny on his burger. Tucker watched them calmly as they steadied themselves.

"Jazz is going to find you a date?" Sam asked in bewilderment.

"She probably will too," Danny began. "She's got too many connections, she's too popular, knows too many people's secrets and once Jazz sets her mind to something…it gets done."

Tucker frowned at Danny. "You mean you think she's going to have to bribe someone to go with me?"

"No," Danny said as he shook his head in quick denial. "I'm just saying that Jazz accomplishes what she sets out to do. Sam and I will miss you."

Sam frowned at Danny. "Wait," she said. "Maybe I want to go to the dance. You might not believe it, but sometimes, on rare occasions, I do like to get dressed up and be seen and admired."

Danny smiled at her softly and considered telling her that he admired her every time he saw her, then told himself that since Tucker was sitting there, it was better that he kept the statement to himself. He sighed slightly, who was he kidding, he was a chicken.

"You know," Tucker said feeling slightly perverse and throwing out the window the mercy he'd felt earlier. "You two should just go together." Sam looked at Danny almost hopefully and he shrugged one shoulder.

"I'm game," Sam said quickly as she looked at Danny. The corners of his mouth twitched and she smiled.

"Okay," Danny began. "It's a date." They smiled at each other a moment and Tucker fished his PDA out of his pocket. He should have been happy for them. He'd been working them up to a moment like this for what seemed like forever, but the victory lost it's edge, all he could think about was Jazz and how she didn't want him, and would never want him. For the first time ever, Tucker sank into a depression, a trough of sadness he just couldn't crawl out of, and he wished…for only a moment, that he'd never knocked on Jazz's bedroom door.

Sam caught the look on Tucker's face and her happiness faltered slightly. She gave him a questioning look and he gave her a confused look then returned his attention to his PDA.

* * *

"Tuck!" Jazz said as he stood at his locker changing his books after lunch. She hugged him quickly, not noticing that the everyone in the hall had gone quiet shortly before whispering questions about why Jazz was hugging the techno geek…what was his name? Tom, Ted, Tudder? It's definitely Tudder. She's Danny's sister that's who they know each other. Oh, then it's nothing. Interest waned.

Tucker looked at Jazz and smiled, his heart had lightened considerably since she dropped the bomb yesterday that she wanted to find him a girlfriend. Tucker was a sensible person, pragmatic and sometimes logical. He reasoned that he wanted Jazz, but maybe it was better her way. Things could never really last between them even if she managed to return his feelings, and it would leave a nasty tension in his friendship with Danny when things fell apart. He decided he could still have her friendship, and as long as he had that, it was enough. He'd heard Sam say the same phrase often enough in reference to Danny, but his situation warranted the sentiment more than Sam's, after all Danny loved Sam in return.

"What are your plans for the afternoon?" Jazz asked as she pressed herself close to Tucker, mostly for her own comfort, but partly to shield their conversation from the busy hallway.

"I-I don't think I have any," Tucker answered as he tried to kick start his mind which was focused on Jazz's body pressed up against his. He could feel her breast against his back, grinding all coherent thought to a stop.

"We'll go shopping!" she told him excitedly. "I'll wait for you at my car and we can just go as soon as school gets out."

"Sounds fun," Tucker agreed as he turned and met Jazz's smile. His breath caught at the soft expression in her eyes. She searched his face for a moment, her expression full of gentle affection as she adjusted his glasses and straightened his hat.

"I'll see you later then," she said then kissed his cheek, which short circuited Tucker's brain the rest of the way, then turned to leave. Coming face to face with Danny who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hey little brother," she said quickly and cheerfully as he kissed his cheek then bounded away. She looked back quickly at Tucker who was holding his hand to the place she'd planted the kiss and mentally kicked herself. She shouldn't have done that, but it was the lesser of two evils. It was either kiss his cheek or his lips and she couldn't do the latter…ever. She closed her eyes. The sooner she found him a girlfriend, the better, and someone for herself maybe even sooner.

She entered her afternoon class, chemistry then looked around thoughtfully. Her eyes lit on Peter Rodgers. He was nice, got good grades, had a good reputation and Jazz knew she liked him. She took a deep breath and walked toward him. She was going to have a date for Friday night, and hopefully Peter would prove a satisfactory boyfriend. She sighed, wishing her feelings for Tucker were more reasonable and that she didn't have to do this.

* * *

Tucker stood beside Jazz in a large department store as she sorted through a rack of shirts. He felt decidedly grumpy and Jazz was just a little too perky for his mood. Of course she was perky because she had a date Friday night.

He chastised himself for feeling jealous. It wasn't like she was breaking plans with him for some other guy. He always spent Friday nights with Danny and Sam, but well lately things between them had started to change. It was slight but they seemed more aware of each other's feelings, a little less clueless and a little less in denial, and he considered that maybe he should leave them alone. The thought of Jazz going out with anyone other than him, made his insides ache.

"How about this one?" Jazz asked as she held up a long sleeve teal sweater to Tucker's chest. He scrunched up his face and shook his head. Jazz gave him a look of exasperation.

Tucker followed her around the store as she loaded his arms up with clothes and then pushed him off toward the dressing room. He said nothing as he changed into the first outfit. Blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt that matched his hat. It had a yellow strip running around the chest, and he mused that it at least was sort him.

Jazz was perusing a rack of tee shirts, reading the slogans on the front with amusement when Tucker appeared beside her, looking a little uncomfortable and very uncertain.

"Oh Tuck," she said as she smiled and straightened the sleeves. Her heart thumped a few times. "Big improvement."

"Yeah?" he asked, he'd left his hat in the changing room, and he felt a little weird. But the look in Jazz's eyes as she looked him up and down, made him want to buy the jeans and the shirt and a million more just like it.

"Yeah," she answered wistfully, unable to disguise the appreciation in her voice. "You look different and good."

"Not so nerdy huh?" Tucker asked his stomach flipping as he held her gaze.

"Definitely not so nerdy," Jazz agreed. "You should get it. Wear it to school tomorrow." She swallowed hard. Tucker nodded his head then went to try on more clothes, though Jazz had fought for her composure and won. She remained irritatingly distant and superior during the rest of the trip, making Tucker feel more like he was a project than a friend.

"Now," Jazz said as she twined her arm around his as they walked through the mall, carrying a bag full of new clothes. "We need to do something about your glasses."

"I really like my glasses, Jazz," Tucker told her. "And you know I don't feel comfortable with contacts. I tried them once. Didn't work for me."

"When?" Jazz asked. "I've known you forever and I've never seen you without glasses! In fact I think you've been wearing the same frames since you were thirteen. It's time for a change Tuck." Tucker sighed and acknowledged that Jazz could probably sweet talk him into anything.

They were standing at a store looking at glasses when Jazz smiled. "Look at her," she said as she pointed to a girl standing alone by the fountain. "That's Ashley Beauregard. She's available. Really sweet. Think you'd be interested?"

Tucker looked toward the girl in question and frowned. He knew Ashley. He'd admired her long legs from afar ever since she started wearing mini-skirts in the seventh grade. She was pretty. He'd always liked her, though there were few girls he didn't like.

"She's not very bright," Tucker told Jazz as he searched for some kind of flaw. He didn't want to date Ashley. He didn't want anyone except the person he knew he could never have. Even so, it didn't make sense for him to date someone he didn't want.

"Okay," Jazz said. "That's fair. How about Tiffany?"

"Too sort," Tucker told her.

"Alberta," Jazz suggested, her mind going through the names of girls she knew weren't attached.

"Too Canadian," Tucker answered.

Jazz gave Tucker a strange look. "Alberta isn't Canadian!"

Tucker shrugged his shoulders as he looked at glasses frames and picked out a pair almost identical to the ones he was wearing. "Sounds Canadian to me."

"Not those," Jazz said as she plucked the frames from his hands. "What's wrong with Canadians."

"Nothing," Tucker answered. As he let Jazz slide a different pair onto her face. She swallowed hard as she looked at him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Perfect," Jazz said softly then pulled the frames off his face and buried them back on the shelf.

"Wait," Tucker complained as he reached for them. "If they're perfect, why put them back."

"Maybe you don't need to change your frames," Jazz told him weakly. The frames were the kind with almost no rims around them, they seemed almost not there and it changed him too much, made him look older, more sophisticated, too cute.

"I like these," Tucker said as he examined the frames, though he liked the look on Jazz's face when he'd tried them on. He wanted to see that almost hungry look again.

Jazz was about to object to the frames, telling him they were all wrong as he walked to the counter, but then she was saved by the bell by Tucker's cell phone. It was Danny he was having ghost problems and needed help. Jazz said nothing more as she ran with Tucker to the car, deciding that it was better not to try to talk Tucker into anymore changes. He was becoming far too attractive to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep me motivated. PLEASE...review.**

Chapter Four

"How about her?" Jazz said as she sat with Tucker at lunch. Her lunch hour was usually earlier than Tucker's, but she's got out of her so she could consult with Tucker on finding him a girlfriend, she had plans for the afternoon.

His new look was met with a lot of surprise, mostly from Danny and Sam who thought it was a little strange. They weren't aware that he'd ordered new glasses, but they did exhibit concern. Danny teased Tucker about becoming Jazz's pet. To which Tucker simply laughed, but secretly brooded about.

Sam watched Tucker's face carefully when they spoke of Jazz, she didn't tease him, though she felt she had ever right to more than gently rib Tucker about crushing on Jazz, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Tucker looked over at the girl Jazz was pointing out. Her name was Beth and Tucker had, like he did many girls in Amity Park, crushed on her for quite awhile. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his PDA.

"Tucker," Jazz sighed in exasperation. "What's wrong with her?"

"Too tall," Tucker answered softly. "I don't want to date a really tall girl." Jazz gave him a strange look and sighed. This was the first time they'd had a chance to talk since the weekend. She'd gone out with Pete on Friday and Saturday, than spent Sunday alone, as she always did.

"You're making this very difficult," Jazz complained. So far he'd found a flaw with every girl she'd suggested. He'd even found fault with Paulina, not that Jazz imagined she could talk Paulina into dating, Tucker, though she'd be a fool not to jump at the chance. She began to wonder what Tucker's criteria was for a suitable girl to date. She doubted she'd fit the standard, and maybe she should be happy she didn't, but it didn't make her feel any less inadequate.

Tucker sighed as he looked up at Jazz. "You make it sound like I have my choice of who to date."

"Don't you?" Jazz asked.

"No," Tucker answered as he returned his attention to his PDA. "How was your weekend?"

"Good," Jazz said as she took the PDA out of his hands. She didn't want to talk about how when she was with Pete, she wished it was him, and when he'd given her the quick good night kiss, she wished it was him.

"I thought you'd call," Tucker said as he watched her fiddle with the PDA. Jazz shrugged one shoulder.

"We just went to the movies on Friday," she answered. "Ice skating on Saturday. It was nice. I like Pete."

Tucker sighed as he tapped the table. "So are you guys dating, dating?"

"Yeah," Jazz told him softly. "I guess we are. I like Pete…"

"So you said," Tucker replied then took the PDA from Jazz. "Then everything is okay. You're back to feeling socialized and not lonely?"

Jazz looked at Tucker a moment and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm feeling better, but I have you to thank for it." She paused. "You really are a good friend, Tuck. Danny and Sam are lucky to have you."

Tucker nodded his head. He was ready for her to tell him that they should talk less, not hang around as much. He braced himself for it, he knew they'd be friends, but….

"Are we hanging out after school," Tucker asked then watched her saddened face worriedly. He really needed time with her. He missed her. It hurt.

Jazz shook her head. "I'm supposed to meet with Pete."

Tucker's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Oh," he said sadly. "Call or something okay?" Jazz nodded her head then forced herself to pick up her spirits.

"We'll do something tomorrow. We need to run."

"No more running," Tucker groaned.

"Running is good for you," Jazz teased then began outlining all the reasons why. Tucker smiled and the tension between them dissolved and they eased back into the comfortable friendship that had developed between them.

* * *

"I have a date for you," Jazz told Tucker excitedly as she grabbed him on the way to Danny's room, Thursday after school several weeks later.

"What?" Tucker asked in bewilderment. She hadn't talked about the issue in so long that he was sure, and glad she dropped it. She'd been too busy with her boyfriend, Pete to do much else but call Tucker late at night when she couldn't sleep, which was torture in and of itself, because Tucker considered her sleepy voice extremely sexy.

Jazz blinked at Tucker a moment. She'd seen him so little in the last few weeks that she didn't even realize he'd bought new glasses, the ones in the store she liked. Her heart fluttered as she looked into his soft green eyes. She'd hoped the distance would have deadened her feelings for him, but it had just made things worse, even so it had added a touch of nervousness to her dealings with him.

"A date," Jazz repeated as she glanced down at his shoes. He was wearing blue tennis shoes, she smiled slightly. "Friday. I found a date for you."

"Oh," Tucker replied and she looked up at him. Her breath caught at the way he was staring at her. She swallowed hard then reached up and touched his glasses.

"You got the new glasses," she said hating how breathless she sounded. She watched as his skin darkened in a blush and his breathing hitched, forcing her to the startling realization that he shared her feelings. He liked her too. She smiled.

Tucker tried not to lean into her fingers as they traced the arm of his glasses, edged around his ear, down his jaw line, and then came to rest lightly on his shoulder. He held her gaze for a moment before focusing his eyes on her mouth. She parted her lips slightly and he swallowed hard, feeling as though he'd been wandering in the hot desert sun for hours and her mouth was an oasis.

"I got them yesterday," he said hating how his voice was shaking and mentally weighing the pros and cons of just moving forward and kissing her. "I mean I went back to the mall and all. You're right it was time for a change."

"I'm glad," Jazz told him as her other hand stole onto his shoulder. All she had to do was slip her arms around his neck and lift her chin, and in fact she did, leaving their lips only inches apart as she held his gaze. Her lips tingled in anticipation and she was aware of his hands on her waist, holding her lightly, pulling her toward him.

"Tuck," she said on a sigh and was about to press her aching lips against his when someone knocked on the door.

Jazz jumped out of Tucker's arms like he was on fire, leaving Tucker's head spinning as the door opened and Danny appeared. He narrowed his eyes at Jazz.

"Tucker is supposed to be helping Sam and me with a project," he said coldly. "Not sit in here and chat about makeup or whatever crap you use Tucker for." He grabbed Tucker, whose mind was still reeling by the arm and dragged him out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jazz stood still for a moment, looking at the door with wide eyes before putting her hands to her lonely lips then sitting on her bed and covering her hands with her face. She didn't think she loved Tucker, but she sure as hell was attracted to him, and he was to her. She swallowed hard. She reasoned that he was too young for her, two years was too much.

She turned, threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillows and cried. Why couldn't she just love Pete? He was her boyfriend. Why did she have to feel the way she did about Tucker?

"Damn," she whispered as she rolled over and looked at the ceiling. She still had to give Tucker the details about his date. She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her tear stained face with one hand. She didn't want to give him details. She didn't want him to date. She wanted her plain goofy little Tucker back so she didn't want him so much. She didn't want some stupid girl to realize what a find Tucker was, and have to watch them date and romance and kiss…and she was jealous. She admitted it, but she had no right to be jealous. She had no claim on him.

"There's no way it could work between us," she told herself out loud. "So just forget it Jazz, forget your feelings. Tucker is not for you." It didn't matter either, that he liked her too, it just wouldn't work.

* * *

Tucker desperately wanted to pull away from Danny's iron grip as he was pulled down the hall. He wanted to go back into Jazz's room and finish whatever it was they were doing. She was going to kiss him, or let him kiss her and he'd never wanted anything more in his life, or been more frustrated.

"Dude," Tucker said as he ripped his hand out of Danny's grip. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Danny growled. "You have a problem. We have a project to work on. Sam and I are not going to carry you on it."

Tucker adjusted his clothes and gave Danny an odd look. "Excuse me," he said softly. "You're not going to carry me? Are you kidding me?"

"No," Danny said petulantly, feeling a little more than guilty. Tucker always had his back. "I just…I just think you should stay away from Jazz."

"And I think you should mind your own business," Tucker growled as he walked into Danny's room. Sam looked up from her spot on the floor in bewilderment. She took one look at Tucker's face then at Danny's and sat up, quietly looking between them.

"Are we having a fight?" she asked archly.

"No," Danny said as he flopped himself down on the bed. "No fight here."

Tucker was torn. He wanted to rush back into Jazz's room, take her in his arms and kiss her silly, but figured the moment passed, and though he knew he had the courage to do it, his senses told him he was better off staying in Danny's room.

Unfortunately, he was miserable. He was hyper aware that she was just down the hall. She was so close and he loved her. His heart swelled with joy, and maybe someday he could tell her. His eyes clouded over and he knew he couldn't, his gut instinct told him that Jazz didn't want him, despite coming so close to kissing him. How could someone like her want him?

"Earth to Tucker!" Sam said as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello!" Tucker blinked and looked at Sam who gave him a worried look.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked as she put her hand on his arm.

"Yeah," Tucker answered. "Jazz got me a date for tomorrow night."

Danny laughed. "How much did she have to pay them?" He laughed a little more as he considered his joke then paused as he realized Sam was looking at him grimly instead of laughing along.

"What?" he asked in bewilderment as Tucker turned his attention back to his book.

Sam threw her pencil at Danny, who winced as it bounced off his head. "You're a jerk," she spat angrily as he rubbed his forehead, a hurt look on his face.

Danny opened his mouth looked at Tucker then back at Sam. "For what? Teasing my best friend? He's had worse things to say about me!"

"That's beside the point!" Sam growled.

"Oh I see how it is," Danny started bitterly. "He defects and becomes Jazz's little pet and he's off limits for teasing. He's no longer my friend?" He slammed his book shut and stood. "Screw that!" He looked at Tuck who gave him a wide eyed look.

"Dude," Tucker said as he sat up. "Just sit down." Danny held his gaze for a minute before sitting, looking at Tucker thoughtfully.

"A date?" Sam asked almost shakily as she tried to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah," Tucker answered. "But it's no big deal." He looked at Danny. "I know I'm Jazz's project okay? I know. Can you not rub it in?"

Danny looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Tuck."

Tucker sighed. "Me too."

* * *

"Hey," Jazz said softly as she showed up at Tucker's locker the next morning. She adjusted his hat tenderly then chastised herself. Why couldn't she just keep her hands to herself?

"Hi," Tucker replied looking into her face, hoping to see even a tiny indicator that Jazz felt the same way he did. Unfortunately, Jazz was good at hiding her emotions, so she simply smiled sweetly.

"Sorry I didn't give you the deets for the date," she told him happily. "I ended out on the phone with Pete and by the time we ended the call, you'd gone home and were probably asleep." She hated how the hurt flickered in Tucker's eyes as she referred to Pete, but part of her couldn't help twisting the knife, even though she hated herself for it.

"I'm going to be out with Pete," she told him, still watching the pained emotions wash across his face. "So, you'll have to wait until Saturday, but I want you to call and tell me how things go."

"Sure," Tucker said almost flatly.

"It's just the movies," Jazz continued, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes as she smoothed her hand along his shoulder. "So you won't talk her ear off or anything."

Tucker nodded his head then looked over Jazz's shoulder to find Pete waiting. "You're boyfriend's waiting," he said almost bitterly.

"Tucker," she started then bit her lip. "I hope you have a good time."

"I'm sure I will," he said as she hugged him quickly then turned toward Pete. He smiled at her then gave Tucker a glare that said, "hands off", as he placed a kiss to Jazz's cheek,

"Jerk," Tucker said to himself then slammed his locker door shut and went to class.

* * *

Tucker cancelled his date with Amanda. He just didn't feel like going. He decided that he'd rather hang out with Danny and Sam anyway. Sam asked him several times if he was okay or if he needed to talk, but Tucker shrugged her off, not wanting to talk about his feelings for Jazz.

It turned out to be a good decision as several ghosts decided it would be a good night for banding together and attacking Amity Park, causing the three friends to drop their good time to get rid of them.

"Damn," Danny said breathlessly as he floated above his friends, putting up an ectoplasmic shield against the attacking ghosts. "We're going to need another thermos."

"Or twelve," Sam added.

"I'll go," Tucker volunteered. Sam was the faster runner, but she was also the better shot and he knew Danny preferred that she stayed within his line of sight during a battle.

"Thanks," Danny said gratefully. "The parents went to another stupid ghost hunting conference, I left the door unlocked so just run in." Tucker saluted, nodded to Sam, checked for a clear opening to run then took off for Fenton Works as fast as he could run.

He opened the door then stepped inside the dark house. Tucker hated running in the dark so he reached for the light switch, pausing at the soft moans he heard coming from the couch. He hesitated a moment, then remembered that Danny needed a thermos now. He flicked on the light and the vision he was met with made him nearly turn on his heel and run away, as fast as he could.

There she was, Jazz laying on the couch, her shirt half off, and Pete over her, kissing her neck. His world spun dizzily as his heart jerked painfully in his chest. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Disheveled hair, kiss swollen lips, blinking blindly at the light. He'd never wanted to die before, but at that moment he just wanted to find a nice rock to curl under and die.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly as he regained his wits. "I'm so sorry." He ran up to Danny's room. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath. He wanted to scream. He knew she didn't belong to him, but he loved her. Rationally she wasn't doing anything wrong, but it hurt so very badly.

Tucker stumbled for a moment then fell to his knees feeling sick as he dug several thermoses out from under the bed, then got up and ran back down stairs. He kept his eyes from Jazz and Pete who were now sitting up as he ran out the door, down the street and back to Danny, where he passed out the thermoses just in time for catastrosphere to be avoided.

* * *

Jazz had reservations about bringing Pete to her house. Her parents weren't home, and he'd become rather pushy about intimacy, complaining that short little goodnight kisses were enough, but well…

So they sat on her couch, he took her into his arm and kissed her. But, as her eyes fluttered shut in the darkness, she began to imagine Pete away and in his place was Tucker. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but want to dream.

Rationally, she knew that thing wouldn't have gone as far as they did if she'd just kept her mind on Pete instead of thinking of her sweet Tucker. She kissed him deeply, passionately with a depth of wanting that scared her as Tucker..no no..Pete pushed her back on the couch, pushing her shirt up as he roved his hands up and down her body. Jazz knew she was lost and she was beginning to panic when the light snapped on and there he was, Tucker. It was like a splash of cold water he stood there, looking at her in shock, his face reflecting pain, bitterness, jealous and lust.

"Oh god," Jazz said as she watched Tucker run up the stairs. She knew what he was after. She rearranged her clothes then looked at Pete who was blinking in shock himself.

"What the hell was that?" Pete asked as he looked around confused.

"My Tucker," Jazz replied in anguish. "I mean…I mean my brother's friend Tucker."

They watched Tucker run down the stairs and out of the house. Jazz wanted to follow him, and explain. For reasons she couldn't fathom, she felt as though she betrayed him. She wanted to cry.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked as he smoothed her hand down her back.

"I'm just embarrassed," Jazz replied as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Because of that stupid kid?" Pete questioned in irriation.

"He's not stupid," Jazz told him angrily. "Tucker is not stupid at all. He's brilliant! He's funny and brilliant and everyone underestimates him. They don't see how wonderful he is. They just think he's a dork. Well he's not! He's not a dork or a geek! He's a good friend and…"

Pete put up his hands. "Okay," he said in disbelief. "Calm down, Jazz. Sheesh!"

Jazz ran her fingers through her hair and Pete wiped away her tears. He attempted to kiss her, but she pulled away. "I think you should go home," she said. Pete opened his mouth to say something but stood instead.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said. Jazz nodded, watched as he left then burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tucker refused to go back to Danny's house after the battle. Everyone was panting and Danny and Sam were euphoric from victory and the rush of adrenaline still working it's way through their veins. They sought each other out almost instinctively, eyes locking, hand's clasping, smiles on their face.

"We'll go over to my house," Sam said happily as they walked down the road, her fingers still twined in Danny's. We'll watch some movies, relax." She looked at Tucker a moment and found him off in dream land.

"Sounds great," Danny said cheerfully. Tucker murmured his agreement softly. He considered going home, but he knew he'd probably just want to cry or something, he really didn't want to be alone.

"Tuck!" Danny said happily as he moved from holding Sam's hand to walking with his arm around her waist. "You look like someone punched you in the stomach. Did you hurt yourself on the way to my house or something?"

Tucker shook his head to indicate no, but yes, yes he had hurt himself. He currently hated himself. He wished he didn't see her, every time he closed his eyes, wrapped in Pete's arms, eyes closed in bliss, his mouth on her neck his hands on her…

"Tucker," Sam said gently when they'd reached her house. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Tucker asked as he looked around, pulling himself into a more alert state.

Sam's expression softened as she watched Danny leaving the room. "With you," Sam told him gently. Tucker met her worried lilac gaze and sighed.

He fought to maintain control of his emotions and shrugged one shoulder. "Can we talk about it later?" he asked. "After Danny leaves maybe?"

"Sure," Sam said softly then smiled as Danny walked into the room. She patted the spot behind her on the couch and he sat, putting his arm around her.

Tucker looked at the couple warily. "Is there something you two should be telling me?" he asked. Sam shook her head as she cuddled into Danny's shoulder while she pushed play on the remote.

"Nope," Danny replied, smiling slightly as he stroked Sam's arm. "Just watching a movie." Tucker looked at them both for a moment. He didn't feel like teasing them. He didn't feel like watching to see if they were finally going to just let go of all the pretense and admit their feeling. His heart was heavy. He felt sick and tired and figured he was probably better off going home and just trying to reconstruct his heart.

An hour later Danny stood and announced it was late and he needed to get home. He looked at Sam then at Tuck expectantly. Tucker simply settled into the couch.

"You go," Sam said as she walked with Danny out of the room. "I think Tucker needs to stay and talk." Danny looked worriedly at Tucker for a moment then sighed and told him good night.

Sam came back in the living room to find Tucker sitting with his knees pulled up into his chest, his face hidden in his arms. His glasses were sitting beside him, discarded because of the tears which had fallen on them.

"Tuck," Sam started gently as she sat beside him and put her hand on his back. Tucker turned toward her, pulling her into his arms as he sobbed and cried in something which seemed to Sam more like rage than despair. Her heart ached as he cried. This boy was family to her, like her brother, and it made her angry that something caused him so much pain that he needed to sob on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Sam asked as soon as Tucker's crying stilled.

"Jazz," Tucker answered hoarsely.

Sam clenched her fists together. No one hurt her family, even Danny's stupid sister. "What did she do?" Sam asked trying not to sound angry, but failing miserably.

"Nothing intentional," Tucker said then sighed. He pulled away from Sam then wiped his eyes. Sam was quick thinking and had a tissue ready for him to blow his nose. She waited calmly for Tucker to gather his composure.

"It's not her fault," Tucker said bleakly. "I just have a crush on her."

"Oh," Sam replied as her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Don't you have a crush on practically every girl in Amity Park?" Tucker gave her a hurt look and she sighed.

"Okay, you have a crush on Jazz," Sam started then paused. "Is that why you've been hanging around together?"

Tucker closed his eyes. "No. I had no intention of crushing on her, or anything like that."

Sam took a deep breath. "So what happened?"

"I don't know," Tucker said as he took off his hat. "Nothing happened. She's just wonderful. Oh Sam, you don't know what she's like. Not really."

Sam smiled slightly at the joyful expression on Tucker's face as he outlined all the things he loved about Jazz, "She's really funny, and she's smart, beautiful, kind, she likes technology and she listens to me, Sam. She has the most beautiful eyes and her hands, she has such beautiful hands."

"Hands?" Sam asked as her smile grew.

Tucker nodded. "She has such strong goals, she's passionate and she's strong and sexy…and…"

"Whoa," Sam laughed as she put up her hand. "I don't need to hear that." Tucker smiled then frowned. Sam shook her head as another tear rolled down Tucker's face. She handed him another tissue and waited.

"But," Tucker continued his voice filled with pain. "She'd never take a second look at me. I'm lucky just to be allowed to grovel at her feet."

"That's not true!" Sam started angrily. "You're the most deserving person I know, and well I don't even know if Jazz is good enough for you." Tucker snorted bitterly.

"So then what happened," Sam asked.

"Nothing," Tucker answered. "She did that make over thing, decided to find me some girl to date, started seeing Pete…"

"You hate Pete huh?" Sam questioned.

"You have no idea how much," Tucker half laughed then sighed. "But things were good. She was a little distant but things were still good, and I thought that as long as we were friends it could be okay."

"Yeah," Sam said as she sighed herself. "But it wasn't was it?"

"No," Tucker agreed. "And then yesterday she almost kissed me, and she would have if stupid Danny hadn't interrupted me." Sam's eyebrows raised and Tucker sighed.

"Annoying isn't it?" she asked calmly and Tucker half laughed.

"So then what?" Sam prompted as Tucker grew silent.

"She and Pete were at Danny's house when I went go get the thermos," Tucker said as he closed his eyes. "I turned on the light and there they were, her shirt pretty much off, he's kissing her…"

"You wanted to die huh?" Sam asked knowingly. Tucker gave her a look and she sighed. "I know how it feels Tuck, and it's even worse because you're in love with a Fenton."

"I'm not in love!" Tucker denied indignantly and Sam gave him an indulgent look.

Tucker's shoulders dropped and his head drooped. "I am so in love with her Sam, that it's ripping me to shreds. How do you do it? Day in and day out?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "It's just that Tuck. Day in and day out and I pray each day that Paulina, Star, Val or some other girl doesn't steal his heart away. Each day the tension grows worse and worse…"

Tucker shook his head tiredly. "Yeah but at least you know Danny loves you back."

Sam's eyes clouded. "Does he Tucker? I don't think so. If he did…."

"This isn't at all the same," Tucker started in irritation as he stood. "You and Danny have been dancing around your feelings since you were fourteen. You know the pattern, the music, it's all choreographed. The looks, the teasing, the flirting and the touching. One of these days one of you is going to find the courage and cross the line and you'll both admit what you know is true."

"That doesn't make it any less scary," Sam told him weakly.

"Jazz on the other hand, has no interest in me other than as a friend, a doll she can dress up, someone to talk to when she's lonely. She has no feelings for me. I don't even think she knows I have feelings." Tucker sat down and hung his head in his hands. "She's…She's just like everyone else."

Sam put her hand on Tucker's shoulder and sat beside him. "I'm sorry," she told him tenderly.

"I can't face her," Tucker began. "Tomorrow. I know she'll come looking for me, because she's Jazz and she will want to talk about what happened."

"Maybe it's better to get it out of the way," Sam replied.

"I can't face her. Not yet."

Sam took a deep breath. "Why don't you call your parents? Stay here tonight. I'll call Danny and have him come over when we wake up, we'll just stay here all day tomorrow, god knows there's plenty to do here."

"All weekend?" Tucker asked doubtfully.

"If need be," Sam answered. "And by Monday, you'll be able to face her again and it will all be good."

Tucker sniffled slightly and said. "So is this when girls breakout the ice cream?"

Sam smirked, rolled her eyes then jumped up off the couch. "Chocolate or Strawberry soy?"

* * *

Jazz caught Danny the next morning, just as he was heading out the door. He stopped and gave her an annoyed look as she grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Jazz," Danny said in irritation, since Jazz stopping him from leaving usually precluded a long talk. "I have to go."

"Where are you going? To meet Tucker?" Jazz queried. Tucker hadn't answered his cell phone, she was sick with worry. She wanted to know how his date with Amanda went. She wanted to talk to him about walking in on her and Pete. She, just wanted to hear his voice.

"And Sam," Danny answered as he eyed his sister for a moment. She'd obviously been crying, her eyes were slightly puffy and she was more pale than usual.

"Where?" Jazz asked.

"Sam's house," Danny told her. Jazz's shoulders dropped and she closed her eyes knowing he was avoiding her. She felt sick to her stomach.

"You all right?" Danny asked as he watched his sister's eyes fill with tears.

"Yeah," Jazz answered weakly as she turned and started walking away. "I'm fine."

Danny watched her uncertainly for a moment. "Want me to have him call you?"

"No," Jazz replied. "But thanks Danny."

* * *

Sam frowned as Tucker's cell phone vibrated in the pocket of her skirt. She'd lifted it off of Tucker while he was asleep, and though she was sure he was going to say something soon about missing it, and force her to return it, she was going to try to hang on to it as long as possible. He didn't need to hear from Jazz right now. She checked the phone, just to be sure it wasn't his parents calling, but it was Jazz. She'd called five times since last night.

There were three text messages on Tucker's PDA and Sam knew he would look for it the moment he woke up. She frowned at the messages.

"How did your date go?"

"Tucker, please call me."

"I'm so sorry."

"Please call, I need you."

Sam growled at the last message as she erased them all. She wondered if Jazz knew about Tucker's feelings at all. She contemplated that the girl was just clueless, but then why would she be apologizing? Sam thought for a minute as she sat on her bed and looked thoughtfully at Tuck, then began to compose a reply to the text message, debating the ethics only briefly.

"I think it's for the best to just leave me alone." She pressed send and winced then bit her lip and willed Tucker to sleep. Sam knew Jazz well enough to know that there would be a reply.

"I'm sorry," came her texted reply. "I never intended to play with your heart. You're my friend." Sam's heart began to race painfully. She knew she was playing with fire and she needed to back away. She erased the message then slipped the PDA back beside him. She looked at his cell phone, erased the records of her calls then put it back where she found it.

Danny showed up a few minutes later, surprised to find Tucker still sleeping in a bundle by Sam's bed. He looked at her confusion.

"Tucker was keeping me company last night," she told him her mind racing to figure out a way to protect Tucker. If Danny found out he was nursing a broken heart over Jazz, well Danny could be understanding, but he and Tucker were given to some very cruel teasing and Danny owed Tucker some rather strong pokes. Sam preferred to protect Tucker for now.

"Oh," Danny replied. "You should have called. I would have stayed too." Sam read the worry in his eyes and she smiled.

"It was just a boring broken heart thing," she said in an offhand tone, watching Danny's face as the dust of her comment settled.

His expression softened and he slipped his hand into hers and held it gently, as though it was her heart and he needed to protect it. "Who is causing you heartache my Sam?" In his mind he was thinking, "Say you. Say you." If she would only say his name then he could possibly kiss her and possibly ease the pain in both of their hearts.

Sam's breath caught by the tenderness in Danny's eyes. She parted her lips slightly with the intention answer, but his eyes darted to her lips, and Sam couldn't help it, it was almost a reflex that made her close her eyes and tilt her face up. She didn't regret it as his lips brushed against hers or as he stepped closer, his hands at her waist. She didn't regret letting her hands slide up around his neck or pressing herself against him. What she did regret was Tucker choosing that moment to stir. She regretted that she hadn't parted her lips beneath Danny's sooner, that he had just started to run his tongue along her lower lip, that she'd barely had a taste of the sweetness of him before he moved away from her. She tried to read the look on his face, her whole being trembling with hope and desire, but he'd turned away from her, so she was left to turn toward Tucker, wanting to growl in frustration. Tucker always had perfectly bad timing.

Tucker jerked in embarrassment as he watched his two friends push away from each other. He watched Danny for a minute, struggling for composure, forcing as smile on his face then he looked toward Sam who at the moment was looking a little shell shocked.

He'd always taken a sort of, perverse joy in catching Danny and Sam in moments which outed their feelings for each other, and he admitted to himself that he had a hand in stopping those moment. He claimed time and again that he wished they'd just get over their shyness already but all the while sabotaging their baby steps toward each other.

There he'd admitted it to himself. He hadn't wanted them to finally make it over their shyness, over the obstacles that kept them apart, he was scared that as a result of their blossoming romance, he'd be left out, the fifth wheel, included out of pity. But now, now he couldn't bear the knowledge of the pain they were in. They loved each other. He knew it. Danny hadn't said it in so many words, but Tucker was privy to his best friend's thoughts. Danny worshiped the ground Sam walked on. It was no secret with Sam, she had admitted it more than once. He vowed, that no matter how much it hurt, he wouldn't interfere with them anymore, that he would step back and let the relationship develop as it was supposed to.

"So what are we doing today?" Danny asked as he regained his composure.

"I thought we'd stay in," Sam answered as she watched Tucker look down at his hands. "We can bowl or.."

"Stay in?" Danny exclaimed. "Have you looked outside? It's a beautiful day!"

"It's fine with me," Tucker said as he rescued a floundering Sam. He gathered himself together and headed for the bathroom. "I mean, who wants to stay in on a beautiful day?"

He didn't look back to see Sam's expression, he just closed the bathroom door. He went instantly for his cell phone and his PDA, he checked the for messages from Jazz, his heart pounding hard with hope. If she'd called him, maybe it would be okay, it would show that at least she cared about him on some level, but there were no messages. He took a deep shaky breath and chastised himself, why would Jazz think of him, especially when she had Pete.

* * *

"Is this because of last night?" Pete asked solemnly as Jazz sat with him in his car that very afternoon.

"No," Jazz said then sighed. "Partly. Yes. I just have feelings for someone else and it's not right to you…"

"Feelings for someone else!?" Pete half yelled then took her hand and finished what he had to say calmly. "You're talking about that little techno geek loser right? That little kid! He's two years younger than us Jazz! You can't possibly want him over me."

Jazz shook her head as tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm not leaving you for him, Pete, there's no need to go getting all territorial. It's not about you…"

"No!" Pete growled. "I've given this speech before. It's not about me, it's about you. Yeah yeah yeah." He pulled Jazz's hand to his heart. "But Jazz I've really started having feelings for you and…"

Jazz closed her eyes. "And I can't possibly reciprocate those feelings right now," she told him. "That doesn't mean not ever. It's just right now I'm confused and…"

"And so you're running off to be with this kid?" Pete asked bitterly.

"No," Jazz answered as she wiped away her tears. "It can't work between us. I just need time…"

"And after you've had time, you'll consider dating me again?" Pete asked as he smoothed Jazz's hair back behind her ear. She pulled away from him.

"I don't know," she answered. "You'll probably have moved on by then." Pete snorted bitterly then moved to kiss her. Jazz turned her head away from him so that his wet kiss landed on her cheek. He sighed in frustration then looked at Fenton Works.

"You know where to find me," he told her as she climbed out of the car.

"Good bye, Pete," Jazz said softly, looking at him sadly before turning, running up the steps to her house, and slamming the door behind her, dissolving into a puddle of tears as she ran up stairs and into her room. She contemplated trying to reach Tucker again, but figured it was for the better if she didn't.

* * *

Tucker was feeling better, especially now that he had downed two Nasty Burgers and a Vanilla shake. Sam had watched him with reproachful eyes, but he didn't feel like picking up their old teasing game.

Things began to feel very normal and like old times, and Tucker decided that he could handle whatever happened, that is until Pete walked in the door. Luckily he was alone, Tucker just didn't think he was ready to handle seeing him and Jazz together so soon after…seeing them together like he had.

"Do you want to leave?" Sam asked softly as Danny left to get another shake.

"No," Tucker answered. "I'd be stupid to start rearranging my life." He paused. "But if Jazz shows up…."

"I'll think of something quick and talk Danny into using his invisibility to get us out of here,"

"Thanks," Tucker replied in relief. Sam just shrugged her shoulders and frowned into her empty chocolate soy shake then sighed.

* * *

Danny was usually oblivious to everything and everyone around him that wasn't ghostly, but he couldn't be oblivious to his sister's boyfriend, Pete, who was standing with his friends, just a head of Danny in the line.

"And she dumped me to the curb," Danny heard Pete say. Danny frowned slightly. He'd thought that Pete was a good choice for Jazz. He was brainy and smart and dull, just like Jazz.

"Dude, that's harsh," said one of Pete's friends. "Just like that? Why?"

Danny could see Pete's expression darken. "It's funny, I finally got her to you know…make out with me and." His friends snickered and he frowned at them. "And then today she tells me that she has feelings for someone else and…"

"Wait!" one of his friends interrupted. "She kicked you to the curb for someone else?"

"Yeah," Pete said his tone disheartened. "For one of her brother's best friends. For someone two years younger."

"Whoa," his friend said. "That's way harsh. What's this friend's name?"

Pete's eyebrows furrowed together and he thought, for the life of him he couldn't remember the boy's name. "Sam, I think," finally came his reply. "She's in love with Sam, and I'm pretty sure feelings all sides are shared."

Danny rocked back on his heals as the impact of Pete's statement hit him. His world spun as he turned and looked at Sam, who looked very sad as she talked to Tucker. Danny's stomach began to ache and he had to get away, get outside before he lost it completely.

He took a few steps away from the line then turned and went into the bathroom where he washed his face and calmed himself.

"No way," he said to himself. "Sam and Jazz, but he'd heard it with his own ears. Danny clinched his fists tightly. First she took Tucker and now she was after Sam. Jazz wasn't going to get away with this. Then finally he convinced himself it wasn't true. How could it be?

Danny stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the table where he'd left Sam and Tucker. It was there that he witnessed another shock. Jazz was there. Sam was standing, she took Jazz by the arm and pulled her out of the Nasty Burger, that was enough for Danny to believe.

Tucker looked up at Danny in bewilderment as he sat down with a thump then put his head down on the table.

"Dude," Tucker asked, plowing himself up through his own pain and angst enough to worry about Danny. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sure you know," came Danny's muffled answer. "All about Sam and Jazz…"

Tucker gave Danny a worried look. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You know Jazz broke up with Pete?" Danny asked.

Tucker grasped the edge of the table then looked around for Pete, he was sure he'd seen him. Jazz broke up with Pete, he tried to stifle the little bubble of joy growing in his hopeful heart.

"I overheard Pete talking to his friends," Danny continued, not lifting his head from the table. "Pete says that Jazz is in love with my best friend."

"What?" Tucker gasped a strange heated chill hitting him from head to toe.

"Yeah I know," Danny sighed then looked up at Tucker, noting that he too was utterly beside himself.

"Wh-what else did he say?" Tucker asked softly. His heart had tightened so hard in his chest that he wondered how he was still alive as he forced breath into his lungs.

"That Jazz is in love with Sam, and that Sam loves her too," Danny answered miserably. Tucker looked at Danny. It took a few moments for Tucker to process just what Danny had said, and then a smiled broke out on his face and he started laughing.

"It's not funny, Tucker," Danny said sadly. "It's not funny at all. I didn't…I didn't even know Sam liked other girls. I-I thought…" He looked down at his hands on the table.

"Danny," Tucker began, barely able to keep himself from breaking out into hysterical laughter, the only think keeping him calm was Danny's utterly broken demeanor.

Danny shook his head. "Do you know where they went, Tuck? Do you think it's too late for me?"

Tucker smiled gently. "I think what you should do is talk to Sam about this."

"And Jazz," Danny growled, obviously paying Tucker no attention. "First she takes one best friend from me and then she takes my Sam. My Sam, Tucker!!!"

"What you need to do, Danny," Tucker continued calmly. "Is talk to Sam about this."

"I should just kill her," Danny growled in a very frightening, menacing tone which froze Tucker's blood.

"Whoa!" Tucker half shouted. "Kill who?"

"Jazz!" Danny hissed as he looked up at Tucker who grew even more alarmed as green flooded Danny's eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Tucker gasped wondering how the hell he would protect Jazz from Danny if he was serious.

The green ebbed from Danny's eyes. "I should talk to Sam," he said bleakly. "After all, she does love Jazz and I could never do anything to hurt Sam."

"Talking to Sam is a smart choice," Tucker replied.

Danny sighed. "She's in love with my sister, Tuck. My Sam. My Sam is in love with my sister." He put his head back down on the table in misery and Tucker looked up at the ceiling, trying with all his might not to bust out laughing and spill the beans. Tucker didn't have to worry about Danny killing Jazz, because Sam was going to kill Danny.

Tucker looked to the door of the Nasty Burger and frowned. His worries fled from Danny and his hilarious misunderstanding to what Sam was saying to Jazz, he guessed it didn't matter, one way or the other, Jazz knew, he just didn't know how he was going to deal with her knowing.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to Bluemyst19, because she dug me out of a hole with it!!**

Chapter Six

Jazz looked at Sam as they stood outside the Nasty Burger. She was very aware of the eyes of their classmates on them, as well as the anger ebbing off of Sam in waves.

"This isn't the place to talk," Jazz told Sam calmly as the other girl turned on her.

Sam put her hands on her hips and assessed Jazz for a moment then took a deep breath.

"Fine," she said. "Walk with me." Sam started down the street, away from the Nasty Burger and Jazz contemplated playing the coward and running inside and hiding behind Tucker for protection, but she figured it would only make Sam even more angry, besides she really wanted to know what made the girl so upset.

"Are you coming?" Sam finally asked. Jazz said nothing as she followed.

"This is about Tuck?" Jazz finally asked as she followed Sam at a brisk pace.

"Yes," Sam finally said. "The first thing I'm going to tell you is that he doesn't know you called. I erased all your stupid text messages. I don't want you talking to him! I don't want you contacting him! I don't want you hurting him, Jazz."

Jazz took a deep breath. "Sam you're not thinking rationally, and that's hardly an ethical thing to do to your friend."

Sam closed her eyes. "You're right. But I want to kill you right now. You've hurt him and I want to tear you into a million pieces."

"Your feelings of anger are understandable," Jazz began calmly in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "But really, this is between Tucker and myself."

"It stopped being between you and Tucker when he came over to my house and cried his heart out on my shoulders," Sam hissed angrily.

Jazz bit her lip. She didn't want to ask questions. She didn't want to make Sam any angrier than she already was, but her mind was racing, worrying about Tucker, and hating herself for making him so upset, she should have known better, she should have done something sooner, she should have followed him, but she was so embarrassed.

"What? Nothing to say?" Sam sneered.

"No," Jazz finally exhaled. She didn't want to break down in front of Sam, but, it looked like it was going to happen anyway. "I have a lot to say. I know I've handled things badly. I didn't really suspect until it was too late that Tucker had feelings for me. I should have dealt with everything outright instead of trying to hid from it."

"That's why you've been trying to find him a girlfriend?" Sam asked as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at Jazz.

"I thought it would divert his attention," she said as she looked down at the ground.

"And Pete?" Sam questioned mercilessly. "I mean you started dating him not long after you and Tucker became really good friends. Is it because maybe you like Tucker too?"

"No!" Jazz said quickly then sighed as Sam's hands clenched. "Okay I do, but Sam we're all wrong for each other."

Sam took a deep breath as she looked at Jazz. "Why?"

Jazz shook her head and both girls sat. "He's two years younger than I am for one thing!"

"What does that matter?" Sam demanded. "It would be no big deal if he was two years older than you. Am I right?"

Jazz closed her eyes. "It's a matter of maturation, Sam. I am years and years ahead of Tucker in maturity. He's sixteen! I go away to college next year. It can't work."

Sam looked at Jazz a moment. "Does every guy you date have to be long term? I mean are you looking for a long term relationship? I wouldn't think that you of all people Jazz.."

"Of course I'm looking for a long term relationship!" Jazz said irritably. "I just don't want to date for the sake of dating!"

"Why not?" Sam asked. "It might be fun!"

Jazz stared her down almost accusingly. "All right fine," she said as she turned the tables. "Why haven't you accepted the dates you've been offered? Hmm?"

Sam laughed slightly. "Don't go trying to make this about me and my feelings for Danny. The circumstances are completely different."

"How?" Jazz prodded hoping she could embarrass the girl out of her anger by making her face her feelings for Danny.

"Because if Danny asked me, right now. I'd run away and marry him," Sam answered conviction pervading her every syllable. Jazz opened her mouth in shock and Sam smiled, knowing she'd outsmarted Jazz, there was no way she was going to be swayed from being angry.

"Well that would be dumb," Jazz told her. "I hope you're not…"

"Danny would have want me too," Sam said sadly. "So don't worry."

Jazz pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache bloomed behind her eyes. "Sam, are you blind? Danny is head over heels in love with you. He has been for a long time. I can't understand how two people can be so stupid. You're repressed. He's clueless. I don't know why I'm even worried, you'll both just dance around each other until the end of time."

"You're playing with Tuck's heart," Sam accused She was tired of playing this back and forth game with their argument's focus and wanted to settle it once and for all.

"Not intentionally," Jazz defended.

"You need to fix this," Sam told her. "I would tell you just to date him, but frankly Jazz, I don't think you're good enough for Tucker."

"You're right," Jazz admitted softly as she thought back to how much she enjoyed the thrill of knowing Tucker had a crush on her and she admitted his jealousy over Pete had been thrilling.

"Just don't hurt him, Jazz," Sam pleaded. "At least anymore than you have, because really I love Danny too much to have to have to beat the crap out of his sister."

Jazz nodded her head as she looked down at her hands. "Tuck's lucky, to have such good friends," she said softly.

"Don't try and patronize me, Jazz," Sam hissed as she looked around, not too many people were wandering about to witness their argument, or to stop Sam if she jumped Jazz and started pulling out her heir. She looked up at the clouds rolling in from the east. It looked like a huge storm was coming, she wished it had appeared earlier. They all would have stayed in and she could have cooled down a little before confronting Jazz.

"I'm not patronizing you," Jazz half growled in exasperation. "I'm simply looking for away to deal with my feelings. It's not easy being in my situation."

Sam looked at Jazz for a moment, watching as the older girl continued to fiddle with her fingers. "Just do the right thing and don't break his heart." Sam finally said tiredly.

"I always try to do the right thing," Jazz said as she wiped her eyes. Sam stood and Jazz followed.

"I know your heart is in the right place," Sam started. "But seriously…." She paused as she looked at Jazz's shattered expression then took a deep exasperated breath and moved to hug her. Jazz accepted the embrace with a sob and Sam tried to keep the pained expression from her face.

"Get your hands off of her!" an angry voice from behind Sam growled. Jazz and Sam released each other and Sam turned. Danny was standing before them, his jaw and hands clenched in anger.

"Danny?" Jazz asked in bewilderment. "What's your problem?"

"You," Danny growled as he advanced and moved to stand between Sam and Jazz. "First you try and take Tucker from me and now you're after Sam, especially when you know how much I love her! What do you want next, Jazz? My ghost powers? What?"

"Shhhh!" Jazz looked around warily then hushed Danny who was on the verge of hysteria. She looked at Sam a moment as she stood looking at Danny in shock, with her hands over her mouth.

"Danny," she began calmly. "What the heck are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

"You and Sam," Danny growled his face contorted in anger. "You broke up with Pete to be with her! You're in love with each other!"

"What!?" Sam shrieked. Danny winced, but didn't take his eyes off of Jazz, whose expression filled with amusement. His stomach started sinking and he began to feel as though he was in a bad nightmare.

"You think Sam and I?" Jazz started to ask then paused to giggle. "Oh Danny how can you be so stupid? I'm not in love with Sam!"

"But Pete said," Danny told her stiltedly, "That you're in love with my best friend, Sam and that she's in love with you and…" He trailed off as he looked at Sam who was glaring at him angrily.

"Tucker," Jazz corrected him gently. "Pete thinks I'm in love with Tucker."

"And he's right, I am in love with a Fenton," Sam said coolly. "But I think he's a little confused."

"Really?" Danny asked his attention now on the lilac eyed girl, ignoring how his sister quietly slipped away.

Sam's eyebrows lifted. "You're expecting me to own up to it after you accused me of being involved with your sister?" Sam's nose wrinkled in distaste. "How could you think that of me Danny? Jazz and me? Yuck!"

"I just know what I heard," Danny said softly as he began to realize he was in big trouble and there was no way out. "And then I saw you and Jazz leave the Nasty Burger together, and then you were hugging…I guess I just assumed."

Sam narrowed her eyes at Danny. "But tell me," she began her tone low and dangerous. "What other evidence do you have to support such a statement, other than hearing it from Pete's mouth? Have I ever hung around Jazz? No. Tucker has. Do I even talk to Jazz? Barely. Tucker talks to Jazz."

"Yeah you're right, it is Tucker and Jazz all the time," Danny half mused as he laughed then frowned. "Wait Tucker and Jazz? You mean they…you know they have a thing?"

"Sorta," Sam answered then sighed tiredly as she looked up at the now stormy sky.

"Wow," Danny laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel dumb."

"You are dumb," Sam told him sternly. "And at the moment, I'm debating on whether to turn you full ghost or not."

"I'm sorry," Danny told her as he took her hand and looked into her eyes. His mind was running at ten million miles a minute, looking for a way to smooth things over with Sam, and his heart was beating twice as fast.

"You should be," Sam replied as she tried not to smile at the sweet look on Danny's face.

"I meant it you know," Danny whispered softly as he looked down at the ground, his courage failing for a moment. He was afraid to meet her eyes and still find anger there. "I mean I should have said something sooner, but…" He looked up at her, allowing his emotions to show through, unafraid.

"What," Sam asked, her heart thumping faster at the look he was giving her. Her heart flip flopped crazily as he stepped closer.

"I just want to clarify something," he began keeping his eyes locked with hers. He swallowed hard.. "When I accused you of being in love with my sister, you said wrong Fenton. Which Fenton did you mean?"

Sam rolled her eyes and started to pull away, suddenly feeling angry and a little disappointed. "I always, always knew you would make me say it first! This isn't fair Danny."

"Well?" Danny asked as he held tight to her hand and pulled her back to him. She went reluctantly.

"Well it's not Jack or Maddie," she told him sarcastically and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked, his gaze moving to her mouth where he watched the corners curl upward in a smile.

"Really," she answered. "Danny, I.." Before she could say anything more, Danny moved forward and captured her lips with his own. Sam froze in shock and he took the opportunity to pull her tightly into his arms, closing his eyes as he savored the feel of her mouth, warm and soft against his own. Her hands crept up his chest, over his shoulders and into his hair, pulling him down closer as they both trembled. The kiss, though it was not brief, was chaste and sweet and they moved away from each other, both smiling dreamily.

"Sam," Danny said as he took her hand again.

"What?" She asked a pretty flush blossoming on her cheeks.

"I'm really, really tired of this," he told her in exasperation and her eyes flew wide and she bit her lip.

"Tired of what?" she asked as her breath caught.

"You and me," Danny said. "And wanting to kiss you every chance I get, and not being able to!"

"Oh," Sam replied as her look of shock and worry melted into one of joy. "I know how you feel."

"Really?" Danny asked, but didn't give her a chance to answer as he kissed her again, this time deeply and more insistently. Sam squeaked in surprise then wound her arms round him, never wanting to let go and in utter and complete amazement about what was happening.

"I know this is kinda cheesy," Danny began when they finally broke away. "But I love you Sam will you consider…you know, being my girlfriend?" Sam's laugh pierced his heart but instead of rejecting him she lifted up on her tip toes and kissed him again.

"I love you too," she whispered against his mouth and he sighed in relief. "And yes that was cheesy, but yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

Jazz found Tucker, sitting on his own at the Nasty Burger, waiting patiently, as he always did for Danny and Sam to return. She paused for a moment, trying to decide if going up and talking to him was the best thing over all she decided it was better to get it out of the way and started forward.

"Hey," she said as she approached the table. Tucker looked up at her, his skin darkened in what she recognized as a blush and she sat.

"Hi," he replied. "Where are Danny and Sam?"

Jazz shrugged her shoulders then pulled a napkin from the dispenser and folded it neatly in front of her. "How was your date with Amanda?"

"I didn't go," Tucker answered.

"You should have gone," Jazz sighed in exasperation.

"I didn't want to," Tucker told her angrily.

Jazz shook her head in irritation. "But why not! It would have been…"

"Because I don't want anyone but you!" Tucker stated point blank. Jazz's eyes flew from his face and she looked at the napkin she was smoothing on the table. Her mind was racing, part of her was beside herself with joy and fought to blurt out that she wanted him too.

Jazz reached across the table and took Tucker's hand in hers. He was trembling on the edge of despair and hope as he watched her wrestling between reason and emotion. Finally she looked up. He wanted to run at that moment, and maybe he would have if her hand wasn't holding his, holding him prisoner.

"Tuck," she said softly as she held his jade green gaze. "You are so sweet and so wonderful. Really I am blessed and lucky to be wanted by someone like you." She looked down at her hand in his and lied. "But I simply don't return your feelings…I am sorry."

Tucker said nothing for awhile as he too turned his attention to their hands on the table. Marking the contrast between his dark skin and her long pale fingers. Her nails were painted with pink polish and he could tell she'd been chewing on her thumbnail. He smoothed his thumb along the inside of her wrist thoughtfully for a moment as he fought to control his emotions.

His first inclination was to run, but he had courage, and he thought it better to sit and face this situation, beside he figured he'd never have a chance to be so close to her again.

"Well," he said softly as he went into self protection mode. "I am the dork, inseparable from his PDA. It's not like I blame you. I mean you're smart, so naturally you wouldn't feel something for someone like me. It's stupid really for me to walk around feeling like I do. I'm just a techno geek."

Jazz bit her lip. She wanted to yell at him that he was so much more than he was giving her credit for. Sam was right, he did deserve better. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to just take it all back and tell him the truth instead she decided she needed to burn her bridges.

"We'll always be friends," Jazz told him as she began her voice rough at first, until she cleared her throat. He was looking into her eyes, the semi-happy self effacing smile fading from face was replaced by pained sadness "And I'll always be here if you need me, but maybe it would be better for you if we didn't spend time together."

If Jazz had realized how deeply she was hurting Tucker, she would have held her tongue and let him continue to talk himself away from her, he could believe that he all he needed was his PDA, but having her reinforce her feelings and take away the one thing he assured himself he'd be fine as long as he had, her friendship, was the final straw and he was surprised there was no actual sound as his heart broke.

Tucker pulled his hand away from Jazz's and reached for his PDA. He turned it on and attempted to calm himself, unable to look at her for fear he'd do something like cry or beg her to give him just one chance.

Jazz watched him a moment, interpreting his withdrawal from her as anger. "I'll see you later, Kiddo," she told him, in words that continued to sting. He suddenly wanted to yell at her and tell her to top trying to be nice and just be truthful. He was sure she thought he was a nuisance, a bother and was probably relieved to be rid of him.

Tucker didn't look up from his PDA. Jazz watched him a little longer then stood and walked from the Nasty Burger. She'd walked halfway down the street when everything hit her like a ton of bricks and she started to cry. She decided that what she did was for the best, but even so, it still hurt like hell.

* * *

Danny and Sam returned to the Nasty Burger, arm in arm. They were more than ready to share the news that they loved each other with anyone and everyone, most importantly with Tucker.

They both stopped as they saw him sitting at the table with his attention glued to his PDA. They recognized his posture immediately. He was upset and in pain. It wasn't easy to tell when Tucker was hurt, he hid things well, but Danny and Sam had known him too long and they knew.

"I hate Jazz," Sam said softly to Danny as she pulled him out of Tucker's line of sight.

"Why?" Danny asked in confusion. He was too wrapped up in Sam at the moment to think about anything but loving her.

Sam sighed. "Look at him, Danny. She came in here and broke his heart."

"What?" Danny asked in confusion.

Sam looked at Danny for a moment then said slowly. "Tucker loves Jazz."

"Oh," Danny replied softly then everything suddenly came into focus. "Oh! Yeah. Poor Tuck." Sam gave him a questioning look and Danny smiled sadly and shook his head, declining to clarify his statement.

"Danny," Sam started. "We can't tell him about us..."

"I know," Danny replied regretfully. "At least not right now."

"So we pretend like we're not umm...," Sam blushed. "Like we're not a couple?"

"Even though we are," Danny pointed out, they both smiled at each other happily.

"Just until Tucker feels better," Sam outlined. "I don't want to hide forever."

"Me either," Danny said then kissed her quickly. She smiled at him and he kissed her once more.

"You go first," he told her as he stroked her cheek. "I'll go get us something to drink."

"I love you," Sam told him sweetly.

"I love you too," Danny said cheerfully then kissed her one more time before turning her and pushing her out of the shadows and toward Tucker.


	7. Chapter 7

**If your wondering why it took so long for me to put this chapter out, well...I must tell you I am deeply sorry. I'm working on original fics...and I am in love with some new characters created by Capn-nomy and EnnaNyltiak over at DA. Go run over to my DA page (Me-the-anon-one) and look over my original work. I know some people will disapprove of it, but I can't help how the characters are...they are what they are. Thanks! More soon I PROMISE!**

Chapter Seven

Tucker looked up as Sam approached. He smiled at her weakly then returned his attention to his PDA. "Where's Danny?" he asked.

"Getting drinks," Sam answered as she sat and looked at Tucker worriedly.

"So everything straightened out with you guys?" Tucker questioned. Sam laughed nervously and Tucker eyed her a moment. A blush bloomed across Sam's cheeks and she unconsciously looked toward Danny then back to Tucker.

"It's funny," she said as she laughed nervously again. "Do you know what Danny thought?"

Tucker nodded his head and gave her a genuine smile, which didn't quiet reach his eyes. "Yeah he told me," Tucker replied. "What happened?"

Sam shrugged one shoulder. "It got cleared up," she answered.

"But what else happened?" Tucker asked as he looked at Sam sharply.

Sam gave him an alarmed look. "Nothing," she said quickly. "Nothing happened."

"Between you and Jazz?" Tucker continued to query. "What did you say? What did she say?"

"Well," Sam said as she looked around for Danny. He had just reached the front of the line. She swallowed hard. "Jazz is really hard to fight with."

"But what did she say?" Tucker pushed. Sam shook her head. She didn't want to tell him about the argument.

"It's not important, Tuck," Sam replied. "She's just…She's just heartless. She has no heart, no feeling, no soul, no depth. She's empty. I know you care about her but." She paused and bit her lip as Tucker looked down. She noticed two tears plonk down on the table. She suddenly felt like a jerk.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered as she reached over and took his hand. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm not thinking. It's just, she doesn't deserve you, Tuck."

"It doesn't matter," Tucker said softly, not looking up from his PDA. "I mean it's no big deal. Really I get rejected all the time. I'm really used to it"

"What'd she say to you?" Sam asked.

"It's not important," Tucker told her. Sam was about to question him further when Danny walked up to the table and put down three milk shakes.

"Chocolate," he told Tucker softly then sat down beside him, careful not to sit next to Sam in case he let the secret out.

"You know what?" Tucker began after thanking Danny for the shake. "I have a lot of homework to do. I think I'm going to go home. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Tuck," Sam said then sighed. "Give me a call, ok?" He nodded his head, slid out of the booth and walked away.

"Poor Tuck," Sam sighed as Danny sat beside her and slid his arm around her.

"I know you're mad at Jazz," Danny started. "But I think she's doing the right thing. She and Tuck would be a mess together."

"How do you know?" Sam asked quietly as she put her head on Danny's shoulder and sighed heavily.

"I know how Jazz is. I know how Tucker is. I just can't see them working," Danny answered. "I mean yeah there's the fact that they both are logical, but they're both so talkative and happy all the time. They're both so smart and…"

"And what?" Sam asked as she sipped on her shake and watched emotions run across Danny's face as he thought.

"They are perfect for each other," Danny started. "I mean they are the same but different. They balance each other out." He put his hand on his head as a look of sadness washed across his face.

"Perfect for each other?" Sam said in disgust as she wrinkled up her face.

"Think about it, Sam," Danny began. "Jazz tends to overanalyze things and get lost in her own little world, she'd never admit it, but she does. She's just as clueless as I am."

Sam smirked at little. "You admit you're clueless?" Danny shrugged one shoulder and smiled. Sam's smirk turned into a grin and she leaned over and kissed him softly. She loved the way his eyes softened dreamily as she moved away from him. She thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her again, but he pulled himself out of his daze.

"Jazz is stubborn, smart, and thinks she knows what's good for her. She's just too serious. Like a big stick in the mud. Tucker is brilliant but not serious enough. He needs someone to make him stop and think a little more." Danny paused. "They're like my parents…"

Sam laughed at the thought of Jazz and Tucker being like Jack and Maddie then smiled. It was true, they were both like a mix of Danny's parents. She smiled then gasped as Danny moved forward and kissed her.

"I'll talk to Jazz," Danny said against Sam's lips. "I'll do what I can to change her mind."

"Mmmm," Sam replied. "Good luck."

* * *

Jazz was laying on the end of her bed reading when Danny knocked. Her eyes widened in dismay as she looked up at him standing in the door, then she sighed and closed her book. "What can I do for you little brother?"

Danny walked into Jazz's room, pulled out the chair from her desk and sat. He leaned forward and looked into his sister's eyes. "What's going on between you and Tucker?"

He watched as Jazz flushed. She closed her eyes a moment and took a deep breath. "Nothing," she answered. "There's nothing going on between Tucker and me."

"Well not now obviously," Danny replied. "But my best friend is hurt and I want to know what part my sister plays. No one hurts my friends, Jazz."

Jazz looked up at Danny in surprise then blinked at the dangerous look in his eyes. She looked down at the book, running her finger along the cover and sighed. "It's nothing, Danny. If Tucker's hurt, it's not really my fault. I can't control who does and does not have feelings for me or anyone else."

"So you know," Danny started then paused, looking for the right words. "You know how he feels about you?"

"Yes," Jazz admitted. "And I'm sorry Danny. I never intended for it to happen. I never intended to hurt him. I just want him to be happy. He's such a sweet and wonderful person. He's so smart, kind, funny and nice." Tears filled her eyes and Danny watched her with wide eyes as he realized that Jazz was probably in as much love with Tucker as Sam said Tucker was in love with Jazz.

"If you feel that way..," Danny started.

Jazz interrupted him with an annoyed growl as she fought her tears. "This is none of your business, Danny. Whatever happened is between Tucker and me. You have no right to question me about this. I don't care if Tuck's your best friend. I'm your sister and you're just going to have to trust me…"

"I always thought you were smart, Jazz," Danny said. "But you're really, really stupid."

"Gee thanks a lot," Jazz replied as she gave Danny a wary look. "What happened between you and Sam?"

Danny smiled slyly. "Nothing," he answered. "Nothing except we cleared up a crazy misunderstanding."

"Are you two ever going to admit you love each other?" Jazz asked as she prodded at Danny, wanting to get back at him for grilling him about her relationship, non existent relationship, with Tucker.

"It's none of your business," Danny answered smugly. "What right do you have to ask me about what happens between me and _my_ friends?"

Jazz opened her mouth to reply then realized that she'd painted herself into a corner. If she grilled Danny then he would have the right to demand answers from her about Tucker.

"Fine," Jazz said as she opened her book and looked for her lost place. "If that's the way you want to play it Danny fine, but you know I'm going to find out one way or another…."

Danny gave her an angry look. "No you're not," he told her firmly and she looked up at him in surprise as he stood. "You're done messing with my friends. You've hurt Tucker and I'm not going to put up with you meddling anymore. Stay away from them Jazz."

Jazz opened and closed her mouth as she searched vainly for some type of retort, but she knew she was in the wrong, and there was nothing she could say. She blinked back her tears as Danny stopped at the door and turned.

"This is exactly the reason why its not a good idea for you to be involved with Tucker. When it doesn't work out then everything becomes too complicated, I risk losing one of the people I need most." He shut her door behind him.

"Well you're wrong Daniel Fenton!" Jazz shouted after him. "It could so work out!" She paused. Could it? Her heart burned and writhed in agony and she took a deep breath and brushed away angry pain filled tears.

"No," she said. "No it couldn't." She lifted her chin then looked down at the book in her lap then shoved her feelings into the back of her mind as far as she possibly could.

* * *

Three weeks later found Tucker walking up the stairs at the Fenton house, toward Danny's room. He'd managed to avoid spending time at Danny's house, or really going anywhere that he'd come in contact with Jazz, but he couldn't avoid it any longer.

He'd talked to Sam about the situation and she agreed he should stay away from Jazz, but later she and Danny decided that it was time to stop letting Jazz dictate their lives. They'd always enjoyed hanging out in Danny's room, and both friends promised they'd protect him.

Jazz's door was shut as he walked by and he sighed for a moment. Unbeknownst to him, Jazz had been informed that Tucker was coming over, and if she wanted to live ghost free, she'd keep to her room until he left. He put his hand on the door and contemplated knocking.

Tucker missed her. He'd barely seen her the last few weeks. He saw Pete, who would glare at him with icy hatred, but he rarely saw Jazz. If he did, it was only as a brief flash of red hair. He understood she was avoiding him and he didn't know if knowing that hurt more than actually seeing her would. He wanted to see her, some part of him wanted to find out if the feelings he had for her were real, never mind the torture it would put his heart through.

"Tuck," a voice from behind him whispered. He turned and came face to face with beautiful turquoise eyes. Her hair was up and she was wearing shorts and a skimpy tank top. His heart slammed painfully against his ribs like it was trying to escape a cage and fly to her, causing his breath to escape his lungs in a woosh. Seeing her was like a punch in the stomach. He swallowed hard.

"Hi," he told her softly, aching to take her hand, pull her close and hug her or kiss her. He ached desperately to kiss her.

"How have you been?" she asked softly. Jazz wanted to touch him. She wanted to adjust his crooked hat and straighten his rumpled yellow t-shirt, allow her fingers tips to graze against his skin, to put her arms around him and breath in deeply. She thought she'd dealt with her feelings and watered them down to a satisfactory nonexistence, but she had been fooling herself. She missed him, badly.

"I've been okay," Tucker told her as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm glad," Jazz told him sweetly as she opened her bedroom door. She looked at Tucker a moment. "Want to come in?" she asked then kicked herself. What was she doing? It was too late to take the offer back.

"Really?" Tucker asked as he searched her face.

"We're friends," Jazz told him almost too firmly. "I-I miss you. I miss talking with you." She gestured for him to enter and he hesitated a moment before walking past her.

Jazz took a deep breath then followed him, mentally cursing herself for her weakness. She thoughtlessly closed the door behind her then moved past Tucker as she went to sit. She gasped as he grabbed her hand.

"I miss you too," he told her as she turned and looked into his eyes. Suddenly Jazz was melting into his arms as they came around her in what Tucker intended to be a quick friendly hug, mostly to save his sanity. He knew he shouldn't be here, talking to her or more aptly holding her. She didn't want him and he was going to end up hurting even more in the long run. He just couldn't help himself.

Jazz hiccupped back a sob as she buried her face between his neck and his shoulder. She mournfully wondered why it had to feel so right and so wonderful to have him holding her so close when it was just so wrong. She could feel his heart pounding quickly and she knew she needed to move away. She should have never invited him in, but she couldn't help it. She blamed it on a chemical reaction.

"Jazz," he murmured into her hair as his hands slid from the warm skin of her waist, up her back and back down. He knew then and there, no matter what he'd never be able to resist her, resist running his hands against her warm silky skin, or kissing her. Oh how he wanted to kiss her.

Tucker pressed his lips to the top of her head then her temple, and her ear as she tilted her head, sighed and closed her eyes. He feathered a tentative kiss along her jaw, trembling as she tilted her head to the side, giving him access to her neck. He nipped at her racing pulse softly for a moment before moving away enough that she moved her seeking lips toward his and then the world exploded into a million sparkling stars.

Jazz whimpered weakly as Tucker plunged his tongue past her lips. She reasoned that she needed to stop what was happening now, but another part of her reasoned that the damage had already been done, and there was absolutely no reason why she shouldn't enjoy this moment or participate in the most mind blowing kiss she'd ever experienced.

"_It's just a chemical reaction,"_ she kept telling herself as her own hands stole beneath Tucker's shirt and ran up the warm skin of his back. He pulled her to him tighter and their kiss intensified.

For his part, Tucker wasn't thinking anymore than he had to. He was feeling and he knew that he loved Jazz, powerfully, deeply and possibly forever. He never wanted to let go or be deprived of the feel of her lips sliding against his, or the sweet magical taste of her.

Jazz cried out slightly as Tucker's mouth moved from her lips and then she sighed as he kissed her neck, she wanted his lips fused with her own. She slid her hands up to the side of his face and moved so their mouths were connected again, glorying in the soft rumble of pleasure vibrating from Tucker's throat.

The unwelcome tap of reason on his shoulder disturbed Tucker first. He tried his best to ignore it and just drown himself in Jazz, but the voice was persistent and bitter. He knew that once the kiss ended, she was going to push him away again. She was going to tell him that their physical attraction was no reason to be together, it was a chemical reaction.

Tucker had carefully rebuilt his heart over the past few weeks and he didn't think he could stand to have it ripped apart again. He was shaking as he moved away from her, his heart and body were screaming at him to stop, to kiss her again, not to talk.

Jazz's eyes opened sleepily and she blinked for a moment as she looked into Tucker's green eyes. Her heart begged her to listen, to throw caution to the wind, to stop being stupid and tell him she wanted him, she loved him, to just forget everything and accept love as she found it.

"Tucker," She whispered as she stumbled past the words, preparing to confess everything.

"No," Tucker said as he closed his eyes, interrupting her confession. "I know what you're going to say. Don't say it. Just don't say it. I know. It's just a chemical reaction. You don't have to say it."

"Tuck," Jazz started sadly, realizing how dumb she'd been. "You don't understand."

Tucker shook his head and moved to the door. "I do understand," he said sadly. "I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even come in here. I shouldn't have talked to you."

Before Jazz could say another word, Tucker was gone, leaving her feeling broken and bereft. Her knees gave out from beneath her and she slumped to the floor, dissolving into a puddle of tears and thinking that maybe Tucker had saved her from a huge mistake. Even so, it still hurt and she still wanted him.

* * *

Tucker gave Sam and Danny a wary look as he walked into Danny's room. They were sitting at opposite ends of the room from each other, but blushing slightly. Had he been in any other state but extreme emotional turmoil, he would have picked up on the fact that something was going on between them.

"What's up Tuck?" Danny asked casually as he shot a quick and hungry look at Sam who gave him a warning look then smiled at Tucker.

"Nothing," Tucker asked shortly as he turned on the television and the video game, slipping the disk from his pocket into the console and sitting down.

"You're late," Sam said teasingly, thinking that his funk was due to being in Danny's house and so close to Jazz. "You should have been here half an hour ago."

"Sorry," Tucker replied emotionlessly. "I got side tracked." He snorted bitterly, which caused Sam and Danny to exchange worried looks.

Danny sat beside Tucker and picked up one of the game controllers. The look on Tucker's face was hard to decipher, mostly it was angry. Danny was about to ask what side tracked him when there was a knock at the door.

Tucker stiffened as it opened slightly and Jazz poked her head in. "Sam," she said softly. "Can I…" she looked at Tucker quickly. "Can I talk to you please?"

"Sure," Sam said as she stood, looked at Danny a moment then walked with Jazz down the hall.

Danny scratched his head, fiddled with the controller in his hands then looked at Tucker. "Uh," he started. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Tucker growled. "I don't Danny. Thanks."

"No prob," Danny said as he watch Tucker cue up the game. "But I'm here if you do want to talk."

"No thanks," Tucker replied shortly.

The two boys played several rounds of Tucker's new video game until finally Tucker said, "I hate your sister."

"What?" Danny asked, his blue eyes going wide in shock.

"I said I hate her," Tucker continued. "I never want to see her again, Danny!"

"Oookay," Danny replied slowly. "I'll make sure you don't"

"Good," Tucker said firmly. "Good. I don't want to see her again."

"What happened?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Nothing happened," Tucker lied bitterly. "Why do you think something happened? I just made up my mind about her, that's all."

Sam returned to the room looking very troubled and nervous. She looked at the angry look on Tucker's face then sat next to Danny. She cleared her throat as if she was going to say something and Tucker jumped up.

"I need to go home," he said quickly. Both Danny and Sam blinked up at him in bewilderment. "Now! Danny will you fly me home please?"

"Sure," Danny replied as he stood and transformed to ghost mode. He looked at Sam who opened and closed her mouth then shook her head.

"I'll be right back," Danny told her then took off with Tucker. He was back in no less than five minutes. His face grim and troubled.

"Do you see why I didn't think they should get involved with each other?" Danny asked as he pulled Sam into his arms.

"I understand," Sam said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "But I think they're both stupid. Do you want to know what happened?"

Danny laughed shortly. "I don't know, but tell me anyway."

"He kissed her," Sam began softly. "Before he came in here. He kissed her and she kissed him and Jazz decided to throw caution to the wind and tell Tucker how she feels. Only he pushed her away and well I guess you know the rest."

"Dumb," Danny announced. "First he wants to be with her and she doesn't want to be with him. Now she's changed her mind and he doesn't want her. It's stupid."

Sam sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer into Danny's arms, feeling immensely grateful that they'd worked things out between them and they were happy. She didn't think she'd be able to handle the Jazz and Tucker situation if she didn't have Danny's arms to run to.

"I wish we could just trap them in a thermos and force them to work it out," Sam sighed sleepily. "Too bad we can't"

Danny smiled as he rubbed slow circles along Sam's back. "Maybe we can't," he said. "But maybe we can do the next best thing."

"Next best thing?" Sam asked as she pulled away and looked into Danny's eyes.

"Yeah," he said as he put his hand on the side of her face. "I have an idea?"

"An idea? You?" Sam teased.

Danny laughed a moment then sighed. "I'll tell you later," he told her huskily then pulled her close and kissed her. "It will all work out, but…later."

"Mmm," Sam replied, and then there was no more need for talking between them, for quite awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been really burnt out on Danny Phantom Fan Fic, plus I have been working on (semi) Original Fic!! YES!! Check out my original work over at Deviant Art!!**

Chapter Eight

Danny and Sam wisely said nothing to Tucker the next time they met, this time at Sam's house. Tucker was moody, quite unlike himself and Sam and Danny felt bad for him. He said little and left early.

"I think this is a mess we can never clear up," Danny told Sam after Tucker had gone home.

"It scares me," Sam replied sadly. "I've never seen Tuck…sad."

"Once," Danny corrected. "We've seen him sad once."

"But not like this," Sam argued. "He's depressed. It's like she's taken something out of him. Tucker's supposed to be silly and weird not and brooding and quite."

"Jazz hasn't been herself either," Danny remarked. "All she does is study. I think her grades have gone up, if that's even possible." Sam snorted and leaned into Danny as he put his arm around her.

"So you said you had a plan," Sam started then sighed happily as Danny kissed her neck.

"Yup," Danny replied. She could feel him smiling against her skin and she smiled too. "But I don't know if it's a good idea Sam. It might cause more problems than it solves. Maybe they'll just, get over each other given the right space and time."

"This is why I was always afraid of confessing how I felt about you," Sam said sorrowfully. "I was afraid it would mess our friendship like it has Tucker and Jazz."

Danny shook his head then moved so he could kiss Sam's lips. "What's happening with Tucker and Jazz could never have happened between you and I," he told her as he pulled away, his blue eyes holding her purple gaze.

"Why?" Sam asked breathlessly.

It took awhile for Danny to answer as he kissed her again then again and again for a long period of time. "Because," he answered as they surfaced for air. "I'm not as stupid as Jazz." Sam chuckled as she pulled him back down for another kiss

* * *

Danny didn't tell Sam much about his plan to force Tucker and Jazz talk to each other so they could hopefully work things out between them, except that he would tell her when it happened. Weeks passed and things didn't get better and Sam accused Danny of stalling.

"I know what you're trying to do," Sam accused as she showed up in Danny's room.

"What?" he asked her innocently as he looked up from his homework. Sam sighed as she sat down beside him and looked at the math problem he was working on. She smirked slightly, took the pencil out of his hand and corrected his equation.

"Oh!" Danny said as he took in the error he made, then thanked Sam.

"Jazz cracked her door open when I came upstairs," Sam continued. "Do you think she knows Tucker won't come within twenty feet of your house?"

"She has to," Danny replied. "He hasn't been here since they last fought."

"Maybe hope springs eternal," Sam laughed and tucked Danny's pencil behind his ear. He pulled her down into his lap and Sam smiled.

"So what am I trying to do?" Danny finally asked, addressing the accusation she made when she first came into the room.

"You're hoping that they'll just forget each other and go back to normal," Sam answered. "Either that or you just want to keep you and I a secret forever, and I'm warning you, one of us is about to slip."

"It's neither," Danny answered softly as he stroked Sam's hair. "It's just taking more thought than I anticipated getting my plan together. Usually I'd go to Tuck for this, but I can't."

"Why not let me help?" Sam asked feeling a little irritated.

"Because I want to impress you," Danny answered as he blushed slightly. "Plus you might not like the idea."

Sam watched Danny a minute. "As long as it's not trapping them in the Fenton thermos, I don't think I'd hate any idea you have."

"Well considering we can't," Danny laughed then kissed her neck. Sam shivered then narrowed her eyes at Danny.

"Just trust me," he whispered and then suddenly a wisp of blue breath escaped, wafting between them like an unwelcome specter itself.

"Damn," Danny cursed. Sam laughed then stood and watched Danny transform.

"Have fun," she told him as he phased out of the house, chuckling at his muttered curse.

Danny called few moments later telling her, "This is it Sam. Here is what I need you to do."

Jazz was working on her extra credit homework, something which she had to bribe her English teacher to give her when there was a frantic knock on the door and Sam walked in looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"Ghosts," Sam answered breathlessly. "Danny just left to take care of a ghost, but….but it's worse than he thought and he needs help. There's more than one."

Jazz gave Sam an odd look. "Danny has you and Tuck, you don't need me."

"Tuck's already there," Sam growled. "The ghosts are overwhelming them. They need help. Danny's overwhelmed and Tuck's trapped in a corner and they need more thermoses and help!" Sam didn't need to say anything else. Jazz jumped from her bed and ran downstairs as fast as she could, with Sam close on he heels as she related that Danny and Tucker were fighting the ghosts in an abandoned warehouse.

They took Jazz's car, neither talking as Jazz sped to the specified location. They jumped from the car and ran into the warehouse. It was quiet, dark and creepy.

"Nice," Sam said as Jazz who was always prepared for every eventuality, handed her a flashlight.

"Danny?" Sam called. "Tucker?" There was no answer.

"Maybe they left." Jazz said as she shivered. The dark warehouse was something from one of her nightmares, and she didn't want to be there without Danny. She patted the ectoblaster at her hip reassuringly as she followed Sam in the darkness.

They were just about to turn and go back when they heard Danny's angry voice. They ran through the maze of halls and found Tucker pressed against a wall.

"He's in there," Tucker said as he pointed into the room across from him.

"Get down!" Danny yelled as several blasts flew out of the room.

Sam pushed Jazz toward Tucker. "Take cover in there!" she said pointing to the room across the hall. "I'm going to get these extra thermoses to Danny. Tucker grabbed Jazz hand as she started to argue with Sam, questioning why Sam was the one who got to stay behind and why she and Tucker had to hide like two cowards.

Tuck kept himself between the door and Jazz, just to be on the safe side. They looked at each other for a moment then started toward the door. They could hear Sam and Danny yelling back and forth.

"We should help," Tucker said as he took Jazz's hand and carefully started toward the door. Unfortunately, before they could reach it, the door slammed shut! They both ran forward and did their best to reopen it, but the door wouldn't budge

"We're trapped!" Jazz cried as she kicked at the door and did her best to control the panic rising up from her stomach to her throat. Tucker pressed his ear against the door and frowned at what he heard.

"It's Skulker," he told Jazz who pressed her ear to the door. They listened to Sam scream, then Danny yelling, "NO! Sam!"

"Oh no!" Jazz gasped as Tucker did his best to try to pry open the door, even using the ectoblaster.

"And now that your little girlfriend has been dispatched," they could hear Skulker announcing just outside the door. "I will take your head and mount it on my fire place."

"Never!" they heard Danny shout. They listened as Danny fought and then was defeated. They listened to Skulker's shout of triumph then there was silence.

"What just happened?" Jazz said as they pulled away from the door and looked at each other.

Tucker was in a daze. "I think Skulker just defeated, Danny." He replied, his thoughts on Sam. He hoped she was only knocked senseless. She would rescue them when she regained consciousness and then they'd figure out how to rescue Danny.

Jazz put her hand to her throat and looked around the room. It was empty except for a table, one chair, and a dingy little refrigerator. There was another door out of the room, but they found it was connected to a small bathroom with a teeny tiny window neither could ever dream of fitting through.

"At least there's food," Tucker said as he opened the refrigerator and found it stocked with soda, cupcakes and stuff for sandwiches.

"Someone comes in here," Jazz said in relief as they perused the contents of the refrigerator. "They must live here. We're not trapped forever."

"Who would live here?" Tucker asked as he looked around the dingy room.

"I don't know!" Jazz answered irritably. "Someone has to. They'll rescue us."

"Not before we run out of food I hope," Tucker replied as he closed the refrigerator door.

"We'll just have to ration what he have," Jazz said softly then walked over and sat in the chair then looked guilty at Tuck.

"It's okay," he told her. "I can stand." Jazz nodded her head then laid her head down on the table and took a deep calming breath. She told herself there was nothing to be worried about, she was going to be fine, besides Tucker was with her and he'd never let anything bad happen to her, plus, she could take care of herself, it just didn't help that she had too many nightmares about being trapped in a warehouse.

Tucker watched Jazz for a moment. She looked as upset as he felt, and he decided it wouldn't be a big deal if they took comfort in each other. This was an extreme situation. His stomach tied itself up in a million knots as he walked toward Jazz and put his hand on her back. She turned immediately then stood and put her arms around his neck and pressed close.

"It's ok," Tucker soothed as Jazz trembled. "We're going to get out of here."

"What about Danny?" she said as she pressed her face against Tucker's neck. "What about Sam? We need to get out of here now."

Tucker took a deep breath then it hit him all of the sudden. He had his PDA and his cell phone. Jazz had to have hers. They could call for help. He closed his eyes for a moment as he buried his face in Jazz's hair and took a deep breath, she smelled so good. Holding her felt so good. He decided he could forget about the PDA and the cell phones for a little bit, this was probably going to be his last chance to hold her and the temptation was almost too good to pass up. One thing kept pulling at him, keeping him from completely enjoying the situation. Two things actually, his best friends. They needed him.

"Jazz," Tucker whispered softly as he nuzzled her hair.

"Yes?" Jazz asked breathlessly as she closed her eyes and fought the content smile curling on her lips.

"I think I have a way out," Tucker answered and she sighed heavily. She didn't want out. She wanted to just stay here like this. Here she could be with Tucker and it was all ok, it was all reasonable and understandable.

"Good," she said then pulled away slowly. She should want out. She did want out, she just really wanted to be close to him.

"I never go anywhere without my PDA and my cell," Tucker began as he moved Jazz out of his arms and reached into his pocket.

"Oh yeah," Jazz laughed weakly as she reached into her own for her cell phone, but came up empty handed. She reasoned that she must have left it on her night stand. She looked at Tucker who was frantically patting his pockets then looking around the room.

"It's gone!" He cried. "My PDA is gone. My cell phone too!"

"No!" Jazz said in dismay as she looked around the dingy room. Tucker sat down and Jazz looked around for an escape, unfortunately there was no way out.

They were silent for awhile, with Jazz pacing around the room and Tucker sitting in the chair staring at table. He wondered what could have happened to his PDA. He never, ever left home without it. He knew it was in his pocket when he left with Danny. There was no doubt in his mind.

* * *

Sam and Danny stood outside the door to the room Tucker and Jazz were locked in and acted out the script Danny handed to Sam. She looked at him doubtfully, and then tried not to laugh as she acted out the scene as best she could. When she was done, Danny slid a tape recorder out of his pocket and pushed a button.

"And now that your little girlfriend has been dispatched," bellowed Skulker from the recorder "I will take your head and mount it on my fire place."

"Never!" Danny shouted as he winked at Sam and mouthed that he would be right back as he flew around, shooting at the walls and crying out in mock pain. He hit the button again and the recording of Skulker shouted out in triumph.

Sam kept her hands over her mouth as they crept softly from the abandoned warehouse. "Where did you get that recording?" she asked as Danny's eyes gleamed with devilment.

"I talked Skulker into helping me," Danny answered and would say no more. He transformed from ghost mode then handed Sam Tucker's PDA and cell phone.

"You are far more devious than I've given you credit for, Daniel Fenton!" Sam exclaimed as she looked at the PDA. "How did you get this away from him without getting caught."

"I did it in the heat of battle," Danny answered as he smiled smugly. "Finally my ghost powers are good for something."

"Yeah," Sam snorted. "Finally, because up until now, they've been utterly useless." Danny grinned at her and put his arm around her waist as they walked to Jazz's car.

"Whose driving?" he asked.

"Not you," Sam said as she jumped into the driver's side.

"Aww come on Sam," Danny begged. "I want to drive. My Dad's been working really hard teaching me."

"That's why I want to drive," Sam told him. "Because if you drive anything like your dad…" She frowned as she looked at the car then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I only drive automatic," she said as she jiggled the gear shift.

"My dad taught Jazz to drive," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah but Jazz is like, an old lady in her heart or soul or something. She'd never drive crazy."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Clearly you've never been in the car with her when she's mad." Sam snorted and Danny sighed.

"We're really going to leave them there?" Sam asked as she pointed back at the warehouse.

Danny sighed. "We can come back," he said. "I just don't want the police seeing Jazz's care and getting suspicious."

"You know," Sam said as she smiled at Danny. "You are getting far too good at all this secret stuff. You're starting to scare me."

"Oh," Danny said as he got out of the passenger side of the car as Sam slid over so he could take the driver's side. "I was kinda hoping I was turning you on." Sam snorted and looked out the window as she tried to hide her blush.

Danny started the car then indicated that Sam should fasten her seat belt. She gave him a dubious look then closed her eyes and prepared to take off from the parking lot like a rocket ship bound for Mars.

"What do you think will happen with them?" Sam asked as she gave Danny a weird look. He was not driving like she expected he would In fact, he was driving more like a grandmother than a boy joy riding in his sister's car.

"They'll work out what ever their problem is," Danny said then smiled. "Besides they'll have to compromise and get along. I only put one chair in the room…and two sleeping bags in the cabinet.

Sam gave him an amused look. "And a space heater I hope. It's supposed to get cold tonight."

"It is?" Danny asked worriedly.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "They can always share a sleeping bag," she told him. "No big deal.

She grinned at Danny's white knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel. "They better clear up their problems with each other pretty fast," he said almost angrily. "There's no way I'm letting them share a sleeping bag. No way."

Sam chuckled and Danny gave her a look which told her he wasn't amused. "You know what would be cute? Little baby Tucker and Jazz's."

"Shut up, Sam," Danny growled. Sam smiled and hoped herself that Tucker and Jazz could work out their problems quickly. She was more than ready for the world to know about her and Danny. Way more than ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Sixty two bottles of beer on the wall, sixty two bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around, Sixty one bottles of beer on the wall...," Jazz sang off key as she lay on her sleeping bag, on the floor as she looked up at the flickering lights of the ceiling.

Tucker, who had been singing off key with her up until Seventy nine bottles of beer on the wall, was now laying on his side, watching her. He couldn't believe it. Jazz couldn't carry a tune. For everything she was so perfect at, her inability to hold pitch was unexpected.

Her lack of vocal ability confirmed everything for him, he couldn't sing either, but they could sing together and neither of them would know the difference. They could be happy, maybe not making beautiful music, but it didn't matter as long as they both sang the same words. Tucker sighed heavily as he watched her.

Jazz knew Tucker was watching her as she sang, but she kept her eyes focused on the light on the ceiling, imagining bottles of beer floating around the room, trying to forget where she was, trying to forget Tucker was beside her. She didn't want to face him. His feelings for her or hers for him.

"Jazz," Tucker said and she held her breath for a moment.

"Yes?" she asked softly and closed her eyes as she waited. She wanted him to move toward her, place his lips against hers. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, pull him close and just forget the world and its stupid complications, at the same time she wanted to make him keep his distance.

Tucker sighed as he watched her eyes flutter closed. He laid down on his back then blinked. "I think I've found a way out," he answered softly.

Jazz's heart thumped painfully in her chest for a moment. "What?"

"A way out," Tucker said softly, pointing up to the ceiling as she opened her eyes and looked at him. Jazz followed the line of his vision, sighed in relief then turned her gaze to his face and smiled.

Tucker opened his mouth, but was held speechless by her beauty. It hurt to know that this girl, this woman could never, would never be his. He would never hold her, never share joy or pain with her. She would fade from his life like a turquoise and red sunset, leaving the darkness of night in her wake. He knew he'd never be quite the same again.

"I'll be so glad to get out of here," she said in a shaky, happy voice. "I don't want to spend another minute in this wretched room."

Tucker's heart tore as he looked away from Jazz and up at the air conditioning vent, their escape route. He knew she didn't mean it the way he interpreted it, but he was sure that what she couldn't stand was to spend another minute alone with him.

"Well let's go then," Tucker said as he stood. He offered his hand to Jazz who took it happily and let him help her stand. Jazz threw her arms around Tucker, hugged him tight and dropped a kiss on his neck, effectively leaving him in brain melt down as she looked up at the vent.

Tucker and Jazz moved the table and Tucker climbed up to remove the vent cover. He sighed heavily then reached into his pocket and came out with a small, multi-use tool with a screw driver attached. Jazz smiled up at him in admiration, but said nothing. She decided that it would be unwise to talk any more than she had to for fear she said something which gave away her feelings.

Jazz stepped back as Tucker pried the cover off of the vent then took the flashlight Jazz offered and shined it in the vent.

"It's small," he said softly as he looked down at Jazz.

"Do you think I'll fit?" She asked as she took his hand and stood beside him on the table.

Tucker put his hand around Jazz's waist as the table wobbled slightly, then looked into her eyes. "I hope you will," he answered then sighed deeply.

Jazz began winding her hair into a braid as she looked up at the vent, she was aware of Tucker's eyes on her, and the question in his gaze. She couldn't afford to answer him, even if for the moment, but that didn't mean she didn't want to.

"Okay," Jazz said as she finished braiding her hair then straightened her clothes and looked up at the vent, trying to figure the best way to climb through and trying to calm her fears about getting stuck.

"Jazz," Tucker started, his breath caught as she looked at him quickly then back up at the vent. He knew she was avoiding his eyes. He adjusted his hat in frustration

"Jazz," Tucker said softly, his heart skipped four beats as her eyes fluttered to meet his gaze. He put his hand on her cheek, the swallowed hard and bit his bottom lip with uncertainty at the look on Jazz's face.

Jazz tilted her face up as Tucker moved toward her, deciding that even though she thought it was wrong, she still wanted to kiss him. Besides, considering the situation it could be explained away as being caught up in the moment, with no real meaning.

Tucker moved forward and brushed his lips against her cheek. He stifled a groan as he forced himself to pull away. Kissing her cheek would never be enough, not ever, but he wasn't going to overstep his bounds no matter how badly he wanted to. She didn't want him, he could accept that, but he still needed something as he sent her up the air shaft.

"Be safe," Tucker told her as he moved away from her and looked up at the vent. He missed the hungry, anguished look in her eyes as she put her hand to her cheek. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him properly, but decided that discretion was the better part of valor.

"I will be," she said as she watched him bend down and cup his hand for her to use as a way to get up into the vent.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Jazz nodded, put her foot in his cupped hands and was hoisted up to the vent. She immediately felt stifled as four aluminum walls closed in around her. She shimmed a little way through the air duct then took a deep calming breath.

"Tucker," she called. "The air duct narrows. I can't go any further."

"Damn!" Tucker hissed. "Come out I'll be waiting to help you out.

"Okay," Jazz answered as she attempted to move backwards. She didn't budge. She tried again and then again. She was sweating and the dust she was stirring had begun to clog her lungs and she coughed then wheezed and tried to move again.

"Jazz?" Tucker asked loudly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm stuck," Jazz answered weakly. "I need to think." She did her best to calm the panic rising in her chest, but she felt as if she was being crushed, she couldn't breath and the more she struggled the more stuck she seemed to become. She couldn't move her arms, She couldn't move period.

"Jazz?" Tucker yelled frantically as he listed to her cough then stop struggling. "Baby, are you all right?"

"I'm stuck," she sobbed. "I'm stuck Tucker I can't move." Tucker cursed under his breath as he jumped from the table, threw his hat across the room then grabbed the chair and put it on the table.

He could hear Jazz whimpering in the duct and coughing occasionally and he was scared. If she was truly stuck, there was no way to get her out. Would she die up there? He could make out her the bottom of her feet, around twenty four inches into the duct then did his best to half climb in the tiny air way.

"It's okay Jazz," he told her soothingly as he reached for her feet. "I'm going to get you out of there."

"It's no use," Jazz cried. "I'm stuck." She closed her eyes as she felt him grab her feet then cried out as he pulled.

"Straighten out your arms, baby," Tucker called and Jazz opened her eyes. She felt so stupid, that's all she needed to do all along. She stretched out one arm and then the other then sighed in relief as Tucker started pulling her out of the air duct.

"Wait!" Jazz cried as she felt her shirt catch on one of the screws connecting one section of the vent to the other, but Tucker was too eager to get her out of the vent and before she knew it Jazz was again on the table, this time she was wrapped in Tucker's arms and he pulled her close.

"Are you all right?" he queried as she clung to him. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No," Jazz squeaked as she pressed closer to Tucker, though she wasn't looking for comfort so much as covering.

Tucker smoothed his hands across her waist then paused and swallowed hard as he smoothed his hand up her back. Instead of coming in contact with the soft material of her black sweater, his hand brushed against bare skin and then the strap of her bra.

"Where's your shirt?" Tucker asked as his throat constricted. Closing his eyes was just as bad and keeping them open. He could imagine her, there in is arms in a white lacey bra and nothing else. He opened his eyes again and trembled, hyper aware of her breasts pressing against his chest as her breath wafted against his neck.

"In the air duct," Jazz answered. "If you lift me up…"

"Yeah," Tucker began as he tried not look as he knelt down to lift Jazz back into the vent, but he was male, red blooded male completely in love with the woman in question and he couldn't resist looking any more than he could have escaped the gravitational pull of a black hole. He knew he was going to be doomed forever, but he had no choice really.

Jazz was expecting him to cup his hands so he could lift her up to retrieve her shirt, but instead he looked, his eyes scanning her body slowly. She could feel her cheeks burning with a blush as his eyes lingered on her purple, butterfly embroidered bra. His gaze met hers almost questioningly and she pointed to the vent. Tucker took a deep breath, cupped his hands then hoisted her up, his eyes still glued to the creamy skin of her stomach. He wondered her skin tasted as delicious as it looked. He ached to find out, but knew for a fact that he never would.

"Okay," Jazz said as she grabbed her sweater. Tucker pulled her back down and again into his arms.

Why did she have to wear a bra from Victoria's Secret? Why? Why did his mother have to get Victoria's Secret catalogues in the mail? Why did he have to be a normal hormonal teenage boy and steal the catalogue? Why did he have to imagine Jazz in every skimpy article of clothing in the damn thing? And why? Why did she have to be there in his arms, wearing that bra, his fantasy come to life?

"Thanks," Jazz told him as she hugged Tucker tight. She wanted to slip her sweater over her head and cover herself again, but Tucker was holding on to her for what seemed like dear life.

"I'm all right," Jazz began soothingly as she nuzzled her face against his neck. She could feel rather then hear the growling sound vibrating in his throat and before she knew what hit her, he was kissing her, his tongue plunging past her lips as he pressed her closer.

She rationalized very briefly that this should under no circumstances be happening, but her relief at being rescued from the vent broke down all her reasoning skills and the taste and feel of him was too good to resist.

The table they were standing on quivered beneath them and Tucker managed enough presence of mind to work Jazz into a sitting position which finally ended with his feet on the floor and her legs around his waist as their kiss continued.

Predictably, reason worked it's way into Jazz's mind, and she ended the kiss, pulling away reluctantly as she put her hands on either side of Tucker's face and forced him to look into her eyes. What she found there was hurt, shame and sadness. Jazz sighed heavily as she smoothed her fingers across his cheek. He was already moving away from her, closing himself off, and as irrational as she knew it was, she wanted to fight him, pull him back to her and kiss him senseless.

"So looks like we're still stuck," Tucker said as he put more space between them then turned his back to her, closing his eyes tight as he struggled to catch his breath.

Jazz pulled on her shirt, jumped off the table then walked toward Tucker and put her hand on his shoulder. She expected him to at least turn and look at her, but he only stiffened and stepped away from her.

"What about the bathroom window?" Jazz asked. "We could pry off the…"

"No," Tucker said. "It's too narrow. Neither of us could squeeze through." Jazz cursed herself for a moment for not being as tiny as Sam or not having ghost powers like Danny. The two of them would have already been out of the room.

"We should talk then," Jazz started nervously.

"About what?" Tucker asked shortly.

"You and me," Jazz answered.

"There is no you and me," Tucker replied coolly. "You're my best friend's sister. You're two years older than me. You're smart, funny, beautiful and beyond me…"

"Oh Tuck," Jazz laughed and he turned and looked at her, his eyes full of questions and pain.

"Things wouldn't work out between us because I'm leaving for college in the fall. There's no time for us…."

Tucker frowned as he mentally calculated. "We have six months," he finally said. "How is that no time?"

"Six months of what?" Jazz asked helplessly. "Six months of looking forward to breaking up when I leave…"

"Well," Tucker started as he turned and looked at Jazz his eyes full of hope. "We would at least have that six months together. I'm tired of feeling like I've been torn to shreds, Jazz. I love you. I want to be with you. If six months is all I can get, then I'd rather take it than have nothing."

Jazz's eyes filled with tears. "I think nothing would be better Tuck," she said as she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the hurt look on his face. "It would be better than being together for six months, only to have my heart wrenched out at the end of everything and…"

"Wait…" Tucker said as his breath caught. "Your heart? Jazz? Your heart?"

"I care about you too," Jazz finally admitted. "I can't say I love you, but I guess I probably do and…" The rest of her speech was cut off as Tucker kissed her again. Jazz wrapped her arms around him and just gave in to the emotions filling her heart and the needy aching heat pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"So," Tucker began sometime later after they'd kissed each other silly. "Six months? Please just say your mine for six months."

"Yours?" Jazz asked in amusement.

"Or I'm yours," Tucker continued. "Whatever, just say we can date, belong to each other until you leave for college."

Jazz took a deep breath as she searched his face. "What if I don't want to let go of you after six months?"

Tucker shrugged. "Then we'll find a way to work things out."

"And what if it doesn't work out?" Jazz asked softly.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Tucker answered as he threaded his hand through her hair. "Please Jazz, say yes. Please."

"Yes," Jazz answered then paused. "That is if we ever get out of here alive."

Tucker pulled her close. "We'll get out of here," He promised as he rocked her from side to side. "With your brains and my…I don't know…we'll figure something out."

* * *

"Danny no!" Sam whispered from where they stood invisible in the corner as she squeezed his arm and watched Jazz kissing Tucker, shirtless on the table, or was that Tucker kissing Jazz? Sam couldn't tell. "If you show yourself now, you're going to ruin everything."

"She's half naked!" Danny hissed as he pointed to his sister, unfortunately Sam couldn't see him pointing. "He's kissing my half naked sister. They're making out!!!"

"I know," Sam tried not to laugh. "Just wait and see what happens okay?"

"Fine," Danny whispered angrily. "But the moment he takes off her bra…" Sam laughed and then frowned and gestured toward Jazz as she pushed Tucker away. She heard Danny sigh in relief, but she felt bad for Tucker. The look on his face was tragic.

"Well," Danny sighed. "It doesn't look like it's going to work. Let's go get them out."

"Just wait a moment longer," Sam told him. "Let them work things out."

"Fine," he sighed. They watched as Tucker and Jazz began ironing out their relationship and Sam sighed while Danny grumbled.

"I think we've seen enough," Sam told him gently as she smiled at Tucker and Jazz. Danny phased them out of the room then let go of Sam and transformed back to human mode.

"It worked," she told him happily as she hugged then kissed him quickly.

"Yeah," Danny said sourly. "But maybe a little too well."

"Too well?" Sam asked as she put her hand on her hip.

Danny sighed and looked up at the sky. "I was hoping they'd just patch things up between them and be friends."

"Oh Danny," Sam laughed. "I thought you were fine with them being together."

Danny shook his head as he started walking around to the entrance of the warehouse. "You don't understand, Sam," he started. "I have things hard enough as it is. I have school work to try not to fail, I have Dash's bullying to avoid, I have ghosts to fight and I have the girl of my dreams, the last thing I need is to be constantly worried that my best friend is doing inappropriate things to my sister."

Sam snickered and Danny gave her an irritated look. She smiled then took his hand and kissed him again. "I really love you, Danny." She said then walked into the warehouse.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked.

Sam turned and gave him a flirtatious look. "It means that you're going to be far too busy with me to give your sister and Tucker a second thought, and that's probably good for them." Danny smiled and Sam laughed.

"I'm glad we didn't have to leave them in there long," Danny said to Sam as he broke the ectoplasmic lock he put on the door then swung it open. The sight he was confronted with when he looked into the room, nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"Get your hands off my sister you lousy pervert!" Danny said as he strode forward and grabbed Tucker, who had his hands almost up Jazz's shirt. "Touch her like that again and best friend or not, I turn you ghost."

"Danny!" Jazz screeched. "Leave my boyfriend alone! What happened to our privacy policy?"

"It went right out the window when you started kissing my best friend," Danny growled. "Really, Jazz. Tucker? I mean…he's…he's Tucker."

Jazz rolled her eyes then looked at Sam who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed wearing an amused smile. Jazz's irritated look turned evil as the turned back to her brother. "You know Danny," Jazz started. "If you'd finally do the right thing and tell Sam you're hopelessly in love with her and maybe you'll stop interfering in my love life."

Danny narrowed his eyes at the smug look on Jazz's face. "Sam?" he called. "Can you come here a second?"

Sam took a deep breath and walked over to Danny. "What?" she asked.

He looked at her and winked. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too," Sam replied as she smoothed a strand of wayward hair from his eyes. "But even if you are the love of my life, call me Sammy one more time and I'll kill you." Danny looked at Jazz and smiled.

"Wait!" Tucker said as he moved forward. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing new," Sam asked.

"Well nothing that hasn't been going on for a few weeks," Danny answered.

"Has it only been a few weeks?" Sam asked thoughtfully. Danny nodded and she shook her head.

"You two are together?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," Danny and Sam said in unison then smiled at each other.

"Thank goodness!" Tucker sighed then smiled at Jazz who smiled back sweetly. All four of the friends started out of the room, but Jazz paused.

"Wait," she said then looked at Danny then Sam. "What happened? We thought Skulker got you. We thought Sam was…."

"Hurt," Tucker inserted. "We though Sam was hurt and Danny was taken hostage."

Danny and Sam looked at each other then smiled. "It was a set up," Sam finally answered.

"My idea," Danny announced proudly.

"To get you talking to each other," Sam finished. Danny put his arm around her and smiled.

"A set up?" Jazz asked angrily then paused as they reached the parking lot. "Where's my car?"

Danny laughed slightly. "Well a funny thing happened," he laughed.

"Danny," Jazz growled warningly.

Danny looked around then transformed into Phantom. "I guess I'll be flying everyone back to my house," he laughed nervously.

"But my car!" Jazz cried.

"Is parked safely at home, in the driveway," Sam told her gently.

"How?" Jazz asked angrily. "You didn't drive my car did you, Danny?"

"Like an eighty two year old grandmother," Sam answered dryly.

Tucker laughed. "Was he weaving all over the road?"

Sam sighed. "No, Danny is actually a pretty competent driver,' she replied then cleared her throat and smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. "I was surprised."

"Thank you Sammykins," Danny said then dove away from her batting hand. Jazz and Tucker stood arm and arm as they watched Sam chase Danny around the parking lot and then they looked at each other.

"Here I was thinking we'd be able to get him busy with Sam and keep him out of our business," Jazz said sadly.

Tucker shook his head. "It's kinda scary to think that Danny of all people was two steps a head of us."

Jazz smiled up at him then adjusted Tucker's hat and glasses. "Don't worry, Sweetie," she told him softly. "He won't stay two steps a head of us for long." Tucker smiled then watched with an open mouth as the chase between Danny and Sam shifted and Danny grabbed Sam and kissed her deeply.

"Uh," Tucker said and Jazz closed his mouth. "Just enjoy the moment, Tuck," she said as she arched up on her tip toes. "Those two will always, always be stuck in love."

The End

**Dear and beloved faithful readers. Thank you for sticking with me through this story. It has become exceedingly difficult for me to write Danny Phantom stories lately, mostly because my new interest has been taking precidence. Go over to Deviant art and look up Circus Prima. I am one of the writers of the world...there is art as well. I'd like to recommend my Circus Prima fic called, A Hair Thing or The Most Important letter as a starting off point. I love Circus Prima, created by my friend Capn-Nomy. EnnaNyltiak also writes for Circus Prima, her fics are amazing and I'm sure you would all love Lune and Soleil.**

**As for Danny and I. I will try to continue writing him and continue looking for other story ideas. Thank you everyone.**

** Love,  
Nonny  
**


End file.
